


26 Piezas

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apelativos cariñosos, Dolor/Confort, Final Feliz, M/M, Primera vez, Tortura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del relato de: Lanning.<br/>Mycroft le da a Sherlock la aparentemente simple tarea de resolver una caja puzle que contiene un microchip robado. No es simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Piezas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [26 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244826) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



> Notas:
> 
> Ver el final de la obra para otros trabajos inspirados por este.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> *Mafeking: Mafeking fue una ciudad de África defendida casi sin hombres por Robert Baden-Powell (fundador de los Boy Scout) durante la segunda guerra mundial. Fue asediada por los Boer con más de 8000 hombres y todo un arsenal, mientras que Robert Baden-Powell sólo contaba con 750 soldados recién organizados, muy poco armamento e indígenas que no participaban en la guerra, a quienes organizó. Una de sus medidas era que, pese al ambiente bélico, la vida debía seguir lo más naturalmente posible, para lo que incluso emitió sus propios billetes para que continuase el comercio. Finalmente, tras 260 días de resistencia, la ciudad fue liberada con la ayuda del ejército inglés.  
> ** El Fleet o RiverFleet es el río subterráneo más largo de Londres.  
> *** Bazalgette fue un brillante ingeniero inglés encargado de las obras públicas. Su mayor logro fue el alcantarillado de Londres que limpió el Támesis y acabó con el cólera.  
> **** John Steel era el protagonista de la serie británica de espías de los 60 “Los Vengadores”, que siempre vestía con trajes de tres piezas y llevaba consigo su paraguas, en el cual podía esconder desde una espada a cualquier otro implemento que le ayudase en sus funciones de espía.  
> ***** El término Cockney tiene asociaciones geográficas, sociales y lingüísticas. Tradicionalmente se refiere a gente que nació en cierta área de Londres que cubre la zona que “escucha las campanas de St. Mary le bow”. Se usa a menudo para referirse a la clase trabajadora de Londres en el East End. Se puede referir lingüísticamente al acento o a la forma de hablar de ese grupo.

John hizo una mueca cuando su teléfono sonó. Otra vez. Bajó su periódico y cogió el teléfono, bastante seguro de saber qué es lo que vería.

¿ALGÚN PROGRESO? - MH

John se arriesgó a mirar hacia Sherlock, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, girando un pequeño objeto de madera una y otra vez en sus manos como una ardilla desquiciada, gruñendo.

Suspirando, John tecleó una respuesta.

DEMASIADO PELIGROSO PREGUNTAR. SOLICITAR ASISTENCIA ARMADA. - JW

\- Si es el idiota de mi hermano, dile amablemente que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un juguete para niños. - Sherlock se inclinó sobre el juguete, haciendo palanca con dedos desesperados y una expresión verdaderamente aterradora.

\- Ajá... - dijo John diplomáticamente. Sherlock podía hacer todo el ruido que quisiera sobre que le importaba una mierda el interés público, incluso preferiría que lo pusieran en el potro antes que admitirlo. Vivir con él mientras fingía que no le importaba una mierda era un desafío. Tecleó un añadido.

SITUACIÓN DESESPERADA. MAFEKING* DEBE SER LIBERADA. - JW

\- Pequeño jodido absurdo... ¿quién transporta información clasificada robada en cajas puzle? El objetivo de estas cosas es tentar a los idiotas a abrirlas. Atraen la atención sobre si mismos apelando a los más básicos instintos humanos. Los ladrones bien pudieron haber puesto el chip en una caja de cartón y pintado “SECRETOS DE ESTADO BRITÁNICOS, NO MIRAR” con letras rojas brillantes. ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!” Sherlock golpeó la cajita contra el escritorio sin ningún efecto.

\- Hum... - dijo John otra vez. Él disfrutaba el desafío. Normalmente. Era fascinante. Todo sobre Sherlock era fascinante. Había empezado a encontrar la manía de Sherlock de dejar partes de cuerpos esparcidas entrañable, de una especie de forma repulsiva. Su teléfono sonó.

LA FECHA LÍMITE SE ACERCA RÁPIDAMENTE. EL PROGRESO ES IMPERATIVO. - MH

\- Dile que SE LARGUE - gruñó Sherlock, lanzando su mirada más fiera en la dirección de John.

La mirada nunca había tenido mucho efecto en John, aparte de fijar su atención en un par de lo que él siempre consideró unos ojos grises increíblemente hermosos; le devolvió la mirada suavemente su amigo.

\- ¿Te gustaría que lo abra con mi sierra eléctrica?

\- ¡No, no me gustaría! Podrías dañar el chip. - Sherlock devolvió su atención a la caja.

\- Podríamos bajarla a St. Brat y pasarla primero por rayos x.

\- ¡Ridículo!

John reconocía la fase de muro de piedra de Sherlock cuando la veía.

\- ¿Tienes hambre ya?

\- No.

John se levantó, escribiendo un mensaje.

\- ¿Me haces compañía, entonces?

LA NACIÓN ESTÁ CONDENADA. VAMOS A CENAR. - JW

Sherlock vaciló, luego suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Necesito algo de aire. - Se alzó, cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla. - ¿Le dijiste a Mycroft que se pudra en el infierno?

\- Por supuesto. - John cogió su chaqueta y metió su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada afilada, encogiéndose de hombros en su abrigo.

\- ¿Angelo’s?

\- Vale. - John miró a Sherlock deslizar la caja puzle en el bolsillo de su abrigo con resignación. - Pensé que querías algo de aire.

\- Y tendré algo de camino al Angelo’s. - Sherlock ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. - Pensé que tenías hambre.

\- Estoy famélico. - _La forma en la que el hombre camina_. John retuvo firmemente sus pensamientos metiéndolos en cintura y siguió a su amigo escaleras abajo.

Sherlock abrió la puerta.

\- No tenemos un caso decente desde hace semanas. Sospecharía que Mycroft está saboteando cada iniciativa criminal en Londres si ese trabajo no implicase salir de su oficina.

\- Él sabe lo flojo que ha estado. - John cerró la puerta tras ellos. - Probablemente pensó que esa cosa te distraería.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

\- Subestimas sistemáticamente la malevolencia de Mycroft.

John hizo una mueca y caminó junto a Sherlock.

\- Él _es_ tu hermano.

\- ¿Tú punto es?

\- Él está preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

\- Siempre tiene un ojo puesto en ti. - John observó la cámara del CCTV en la esquina girando tras ellos mientras cruzaban la calle. - Te manda casos para mantenerte ocupado. Y, sólo por si lo has olvidado, me secuestró para demandarme cuales eran mis intenciones.

Sherlock gruñó.

\- Él quería que me espiaras. Indudablemente para proporcionarle un informe rápido de mi inevitable brote psicótico.

John metió los puños dentro de los bolsillos.

\- Él no cree eso.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada rápida.

\- _Tú_ no crees eso - le corrigió en un tono extrañamente amable. - Gracias.

John desvió rápidamente la mirada. La extraña media sonrisa de Sherlock siempre socavaba su control de forma peligrosa.

\- Tú tampoco deberías creerlo.

\- Renuncié felizmente a mi eventual separación con la realidad.

\- ¿Fue Mycroft quien te convenció de esa basura? - Por más que lo intentó, John no pudo evitar la brusquedad en su voz.

Sherlock le dio otra media sonrisa.

\- ¿Preparándote para defender mi honor otra vez?

Mandita sea. Que no empiece con eso otra vez.

\- Tu honor no necesita ser defendido.

\- Anderson aún se esconde cada vez que tú apareces en una escena del crimen.

Hubo una calmada alegría en el tono de Sherlock que hizo sonreír a John a pesar de intentar evitarlo; giró su cabeza para mirar a un tráfico imaginario mientras cruzaron la siguiente calle.

\- Te dije que fue sólo un malentendido.

\- Oh, sí, me lo dijiste. No he escuchado la palabra “freak” salir de ninguno de ellos desde que vosotros dos os malentendisteis el uno al otro. Debería perdonársele a uno el confundir correlación con causalidad.

John se encogió de hombros, evitando el contacto visual.

\- Tal vez Lestrade le dijo algo.

Sherlock le sorprendió con una risita.

\- Lestrade. En serio, John. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

John mantuvo su mirada enfocada en la puerta del Angelo’s, ahora a sólo una manzana de distancia.

\- Nada de lo que yo pueda decir tendría ningún efecto en Anderson.

\- Te subestimas a ti mismo, como siempre. Puedes ser realmente aterrador cuando se necesita. ¿John?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Has notado que estamos siendo seguidos?

John no miró detrás de él.

\- Asumo que te refieres a alguien aparte de Mycroft.

\- Huhum. - Sherlock le lanzó una mirada triunfante. - Tenemos admiradores. Uno detrás y otro al otro lado de la calle.

John disminuyó la distancia entre ellos, su brazo rozando el de Sherlock. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la pistola en su bolsillo.

\- Relájate - murmuró Sherlock, su sonrisa reapareciendo. - No se están acercando. Sólo observan.

\- ¿La caja?

\- Sólo Mycroft sabe que tenemos la caja.

\- A no ser que fuera poco cuidadoso.

\- Estoy sorprendido de que sugieras tal cosa. - Sherlock abrió la puerta del restaurante, su sonrisa profundizándose. - Después de ti.

John caminó al interior, observando las caras de los clientes. No eran demasiados; aún era temprano y el lugar estaba medio vacío. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Las observaciones de John fueron interrumpidas rápidamente por Angelo, yendo tras ellos con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Aquí están! ¡Mi pareja favorita!

John ahogó un suspiro.

Sherlock se dejó abrazar.

\- ¿Nuestra  mesa de siempre, Angelo?

\- ¡Sí, si, por supuesto, la mesa de la ventana! Donde tuvisteis vuestra primera cita. Qué romántico. - Angelo los guió a la mesa, riendo. John reprimió una sonrisa. En qué mundo debe vivir Angelo, si Sherlock Holmes era considerado un romántico. - Otro caso, ¿no?

Sherlock tomó asiento con una expresión indulgente.

\- Dime cómo lo sabes.

\- No te ves hambriento. Tu novio sí. Noto esas cosas. ¡Ah, la vela! - Angelo desapareció, chasqueando los dedos a la camarera para avisarla de los nuevos clientes.

John se deslizó en la silla y miró por la ventana, buscando a sus admiradores en la oscurecida calle.

\- El hombre del otro lado de la calle con la bufanda roja que ha estado atando su zapato durante el último minuto y medio - dijo Sherlock en un tono seco. - Y el del horrible jersey y los calcetines desparejados que está paseándose por la puerta del Angelo’s por tercera vez.

John asintió, logrando no decirle a Sherlock lo jodidamente increíble que era. Miró al del jersey púrpura y verde pasar con gran desconcierto.

\- No están intentando precisamente ser discretos, ¿no? Hubiera pensado...

\- Ya no lo sigues corrigiendo - dijo Sherlock suavemente.

John miró hacia él, sorprendido.

\- ¿A Angelo?

\- Sí.

\- No tiene sentido.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- Nunca me importó. Es sólo que no soy tu cita, eso es todo.

La ceja de Sherlock se elevó.

\- Te tomaste la molestia de presentarte ante Sebastian como mi colega, si no recuerdo mal.

John sintió su cara sonrojarse. Había pasado casi un año; hubiera esperado que Sherlock lo hubiera olvidado. Debía haber sabido que no. Sus manos se encogieron ante el recuerdo; incluso ahora, nada le complacería más que estrangular a ese triste cabrón.

\- Nunca pedí disculpas por eso, ¿no?

\- Nunca fue necesario.

\- No quise que sonara como lo hizo. Algo en él... me alteró. - Eso era bastante cierto.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sebastian? Es relativamente inofensivo. Ciertamente no es alguien que hubiera creído que te alterase.

Ahora estaban en terreno peligroso. Sherlock estaba de un humor inusualmente comunicativo esta noche.

\- Supongo que me recordó a alguien que conocí hace tiempo. Un bastardo sádico mezquino, para ser honestos, y...

\- ¿Y querías evitar recibir alguna de sus atenciones sádicas?

\- Quería evitar que _tú_ recibieras alguna de sus atenciones sádicas. Lo que resultó que no hice muy bien.

\- Oh. Eso es... - Sherlock parecía genuinamente sorprendido. - ¿Pensaste que me afectaría algo de lo que Sebastian Wilkes dijera?

El recuerdo de la expresión de Sherlock durante esa conversación se alzó en el recuerdo de John. _Demonios, sí, lo hice y lo hago. Y joder si patearía bien su trasero si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad._

\- No te conocía muy bien, ¿no?

Angelo llegó con la vela, una botella de vino y dos vasos.

\- A cuenta de la casa, a cuenta de la casa. - Les guiñó un ojo y corrió en dirección a la cocina.

\- Evidentemente no. - Sherlock sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y encendió la vela. - Pero aprecio la intención.

John tragó y apartó la mirada. Jesús, Sherlock a la luz de las velas. No pensarías que el hombre pudiera ser aún más jodidamente hermoso. Observó la calle en busca de los admiradores, pero no pudo verlos.

Sherlock sirvió el vino.

\- En el portal al otro lado de la calle. El otro ha girado la esquina; probablemente acechando la puerta de la cocina. - Sacó la caja del bolsillo de su abrigo y la examinó a la luz de la vela.

John se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Sherlock, si están interesados en la caja...

\- Entonces acabo de confirmar que la tenemos - murmuró Sherlock. -  Lo que nos garantiza una presentación.

John logró no gemir en voz alta. El hombre era absolutamente brillante, imposiblemente valiente, y un maldito peligro para si mismo cuando no tenía un caso durante más de unos pocos días. Añade a eso su compulsión por eclipsar a su hermano a cada oportunidad que le surgía, y John previó cabezas rotas e incomodas preguntas en el Yard, ambas de las cuales podría prescindir. John sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Le mando un mensaje a Mycroft.

\- Absolutamente no. - Sherlock arrancó el teléfono de la mano de John. - No tenemos nada que decirle aún.

\- Podemos decirle que nos han seguido, y que su hermano está dándose un paseo por su deseo de morir otra vez. - John intentó coger el teléfono, pero desapareció en el abrigo de Sherlock.

\- Bebe tu vino. - Sherlock alzó su vaso, dándole una sonrisa imposiblemente enigmática otra vez. - Por el entretenimiento de la noche.

John hizo una mueca, tocando su vaso con el de Sherlock. Bueno, Bufanda Roja y Jersey Horrible claramente no parecían una gran amenaza. Mientras se mantuvieran a la vista, él y Sherlock posiblemente saldrían de este nuevo pequeño juego de Sherlock ilesos.

\- Dime que vas armado.

\- Por supuesto. - Sherlock tomó un sorbo de su vino e hizo señas a la camarera.

\- Necesitas comer, John. Comer siempre mejora tu perspectiva.

 

Sherlock estaba ocasionalmente sorprendido por el placer que encontraba en ver a John comer. Durante los pasados meses, se había vuelto una especie de pasatiempo, y le transmitía una inexplicable sensación de bienestar. Todo estaba absurdamente bien en el mundo si John Watson estaba siendo alimentado adecuadamente.

\- Preferiría no ser arrestado esta vez, Sherlock. ¿Podemos estar de acuerdo en ese punto al menos? - John se llevó su último bocado de lasaña a la boca. Flotó allí tentadoramente al igual que la mirada de Sherlock que alternaba entre los labios de John y su cuello. John tenía un cuello fascinante.

\- ¿Hum? - Sherlock continuó girando la caja en sus manos mientras examinaba el jersey que llevaba John. Uno nunca podía fijarse lo suficiente en lo que escogía ponerse John en un día en concreto. Daba pisas valiosas de su estado mental, y el estado mental de John era un indicador confiable de la calidad del día de Sherlock. Eso era, por supuesto, hasta ahora un fenómeno bastante indocumentado y sufría de escasez de hechos verificables sobre su causalidad; pero la correlación permanecía, y demandaba un mayor estudio.

John asumió una expresión de dolor.

\- Arrestados, Sherlock. Preferiría no ser arrestado.

\- ¿No lo hacemos todos? Termina tu comida, John. - Sherlock miró con satisfacción como el bocado de lasaña desaparecía en la boca de John. - ¿Qué tal estaba?

\- Excelente, como siempre. - John se limpió la boca con una servilleta y tomo un rápido sorbo de vino. - ¿Debo suponer que no me dejarás mandarle un mensaje a Mycroft ahora?

\- Desde luego que no. Mycroft se quedará para él toda la parte divertida. En serio, John, míralos. - Sherlock hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Bufanda Roja, ahora descansando en el portal al otro lado de la calle, y mirando a Sherlock y a John como si estuviera determinado a anunciar su presencia a todo el restaurante. - Es una desgracia. Una burla del fino arte de la vigilancia. Hay una historia detrás de este triste despliegue.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí - contestó John en un tono severo, sacando su cartera. - Es sólo que no quiero ser estrangulado con esa bufanda o ahogado por el horrible jersey.

Sherlock sintió contraerse su boca. Incluso un caso trivial era mejorado con la presencia de John. Dejó algo de efectivo en la mesa y se levantó, agitando una mano ante la protesta que vio en los ojos de John.

\- Tú puedes alimentarme cuando el caso esté terminado.

\- No pienses que lo olvidaré.

Algo en la suave voz de John trajo un calor inesperado a la cara de Sherlock; se giró rápidamente hacia la cocina.

\- Vamos, entonces.

John hizo un sonido exasperado mientras siguió a Sherlock a través del ahora abarrotado comedor.

\- ¿El callejón? ¿Deberíamos?

\- Incluso esos cretinos no actuarían en plena calle. - Sherlock empujó la puerta hacia el ruido caótico de la cocina, saludando a Angelo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta trasera.

\- He estado queriendo hablar contigo sobre tus tendencias masoquistas, Sherlock.

John se deslizó entre un flambeado y Sherlock para alcanzar primero la puerta, y Sherlock sintió algo bastante inidentificable en su pecho. John Watson, una vez más en la brecha.

\- John - dijo rápidamente, poniendo una mano en su hombro, - despacio.

John le lanzó una mirada irónica sobre su hombro.

\- Cogeré ese jersey. Lo llevaré en las escenas del crimen. - Abrió la puerta.

Algún tipo de instinto golpeó a Sherlock para lanzar su brazo sobre los hombros de John, forzando a John a tambalearse en el umbral. El brazo de John se fue hacia su pecho.

\- Debiste haberme avisado - murmuró John en el oído de Sherlock mientras avanzaba hacia el callejón.

\- La espontaneidad se suma a la actuación - susurró Sherlock, sintiendo más que viendo que no estaban solos.

\- Si vomitas en mis zapatos esta vez vas a comprarme un par nuevo. - La mano libre de John sacó su arma del bolsillo. - Sherlock....

Fueron golpeados desde abajo y con fuerza, desde dos direcciones distintas, y Sherlock se encontró a si mismo con la espalda contra el suelo con un hombre vestido enteramente de negro sobre de él. Pelo castaño. Ojos azules. Labios delgados. Nariz con una ligera articulación. Dientes con fundas. Colonia cara. Delgado pero de constitución atlética. Ligero aroma a agua estancada y descomposición aferrándose a su ropa. Plantando un pie en el estómago de su atacante, giró al hombre y se puso en pie, sacando su arma del bolsillo y mirando frenéticamente buscando a John. Lo vio a unos metros de distancia, mandando al suelo a su oponente con un particularmente impresionante gancho de izquierda.

Había sido un idiota. Un completo imbécil. Nada de bufanda roja. Nada de jersey horrible. Sólo dos hombres que definitivamente sabían cómo hacer su trabajo. Lo habían engañado. Elevó su arma, giró hacia su atacante. Fue puesto en un punto muerto repentinamente por un cuchillo en su garganta. El hombre le sonrió.

\- Tira el arma.

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Tira el cuchillo.

Su oponente rió.

\- No está mal. Estoy impresionado, de verdad. Pero...

\- Sherlock, ¿quieres que llame a la policía?

Oh, Dios mío, era Angelo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sherlock vio al hombre mostrando incertidumbre en el marco de la puerta, la mitad de su equipo de cocina detrás de él.

\- Oh, sí, ¿te importaría? - dijo John bruscamente, esquivando una estocada. - Eso sería tan jodidamente útil. - Moviéndose hacia su izquierda, quitó la pistola a su oponente con un entusiasmo admirable, enviando al hombre al suelo, donde yació semiinconsciente y murmurando.

Sherlock sintió más que vio al hombre frente a él abrir su abrigo; una rápida mirada confirmó la silueta de una Browning en el bolsillo del pecho.

\- ¡Vuelve dentro! - le gritó Sherlock a Angelo. El cuchillo en su garganta le hizo un corte superficial en el cuello cuando Angelo cerró la puerta de un portazo, y una mano agarró su muñeca, apretando con precisión hasta que la mano se le entumeció. Su arma traqueteó sobre el pavimento. Impresionante. Inconveniente, pero impresionante.

Girándose hacia Sherlock, John se quedó congelado durante un segundo, sólo un segundo; Sherlock pudo ver la postura y la actuación de un soldado ante la situación frente a sus ojos. Entonces John alzó su arma, acercándose.

\- Aléjate de él. Hazlo ahora. - Sherlock notó con satisfacción que él había estado en lo correcto; John podía ser terriblemente aterrador cuando la situación lo requería.

En lugar de obedecer, sin embargo, su amigo con el cuchillo giró sobre Sherlock y lo golpeó hasta hacerlo caer sobre sus rodillas antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar aliento. Luego agarró un puñado del pelo de Sherlock y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. Sherlock pudo sentir la longitud de la hoja en su garganta. Ah. Inesperado. Dientes Con Fundas no se asustaba fácilmente. Un largo historial de exposición a la violencia, entonces.

\- Tira la pistola. - La hoja empezó a moverse, lenta y superficialmente. Sherlock fijó su mirada en John, intentando ocultar cualquier traza de miedo o dolor en su cara. Si John pensaba por un momento que estaba realmente en peligro, podría hacer algo ridículamente valiente. John Watson era, después de todo, un hombre ridículamente valiente. Sherlock intentó negar con la cabeza mínimamente, pero su atacante tiró de su cabeza más hacia atrás.

\- ¡Para! - gruñó John, aun acercándose. A esta distancia, no tendría problemas para vaciar el cráneo de Dientes Con Fundas; el hombre lo habría hecho mejor si hubiese usado a Sherlock como escudo. - Dispararé.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás. - La voz de Dientes Con Fundas sonaba tranquila, incluso alegre. - Y probablemente me matarás; sé todo sobre tu eficacia. La pregunta es, ¿me matarás antes de que corte su carótida? - Interesante. El hombre estaba basando todo el éxito de su misión en su creencia de que John se preocupaba lo suficiente por el estado de la arteria carótida de Sherlock como para dejarlo indefenso. O era un idiota actuando bajo una suposición sin soporte, o tenía acceso a información no sólo sobre la eficacia de John con las armas de fuego, sino sobre su carácter. Otra vez, un inesperado y sobretodo, definitivamente no bienvenido, final. La situación era mucho más peligrosa de lo que un cuchillo en la garganta podría indicar.

\- Adelante - gruñó Sherlock. Hay peores maneras de morir. _John, hay peores maneras de morir._ Sherlock podía ver al hombre al que John había noqueado luchando por levantarse, y sabía que su ventaja, si la habían tenido, se había acabado.

\- Es la última vez que lo pido - dijo Dientes Con Fundas.

En su boca se instaló una sonrisa sombría, John bajó su arma.

\- No - protestó Sherlock. El cuchillo se movió de nuevo, y Sherlock apretó los dientes.

\- Tírala hacia aquí.

John tiró su arma en su dirección y levantó las manos.

\- Bien. Ya puedes parar.

\- De rodillas.

\- Por el amor de... - Sherlock ahogó un gemido cuando el cuchillo se hundió un poco más.

John cayó de rodillas como si alguien le hubiera quitado de un golpe la habilidad para sostenerse.

\- Para. Sólo coge lo que deseas y márchate.

\- Pete, deja de hacer el tonto y coge las armas.

John no dijo nada, su mirada fija en la de Sherlock. El hombre herido se puso en pie y se tambaleó hacia John. John apretó los dientes y no se movió cuando el hombre lo rodeó, luego alzó un pie y lo dejó volar en una tremenda patada en el estómago de John. John se dobló sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando.

Sherlock se sacudió hacia delante involuntariamente.

\- John...

\- ¡Pete! Las armas.

Pete hizo una mueca y obedeció, agarrando las armas de John y Sherlock mientras Sherlock catalogaba cada aspecto de su apariencia. Oh, sí, se encontrarían de nuevo. Incluso el barro de esas botas le dijo a Sherlock dónde empezar a buscar. Sherlock se puso rígido cuando Pete se acercó de nuevo a John, metiéndose en el bolsillo el arma de Sherlock, y colocó el cañón de la de John contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de John con visible satisfacción. Sherlock sintió sus manos contraerse. Tendría a ese retorciéndose en el muelle dentro de veinticuatro horas. Sherlock respiró superficialmente mientras el cuchillo era apartado de su garganta.

\- Él no tiene lo que quieres. Déjale ir.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Quítate el abrigo.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y obedeció. Mycroft iba a tener un día de trabajo de campo por culpa de esto. Sherlock nunca iba a poder olvidarlo. Iba a estar escuchando alusiones a su fallo abismal durante décadas. Él... La mirada de Sherlock se posó en John, aun respirando con fuerza apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, y todo pensamiento sobre Mycroft se esfumó. John había tenido dudas, y él no había escuchado. Debería haberlo sabido. Los instintos de John son muy, muy buenos; Sherlock había llegado a depender de ellos más y más según pasaba el tiempo. Había sido descuidado, y John había pagado el precio. Podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas acercándose rápidamente, y por una vez las encontró bienvenidas, a pesar de la humillación que podría venir después de esta debacle.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

Sherlock giró su cabeza para ver a Dientes Con Fundas tirar su abrigo a un lado, girando la caja en sus manos, apretando una sección aquí, intentando deslizar otra sección allá, todo con los mismos resultados exactos que Sherlock había experimentado.

\- Nada. - Por el rabillo del ojo, Sherlock vio a John alzar su cabeza con una triste sonrisa. _Sí. Al menos la estupidez de tu amigo no pondrá en peligro a la nación, John._

\- ¡Dime que le has hecho!

\- ¿Qué parte de “nada” no entiendes? Yo tampoco pude abrirla.

\- Se abría bien hace una semana.

\- ¿Es eso una confesión?

\- Es falsa - replicó Pete.

\- No es falsa - murmuró Dientes Con Fundas, pasando sus dedos por debajo de la caja.

Sherlock suprimió cualquier signo de satisfacción. Así que las marcas eran signos de identificación después de todo. Le dijo a Mycroft...

\- Cierto. Nos vamos, entonces. - Sherlock escuchó el inconfundible sonido de unas esposas siendo sacadas de un bolsillo. - Quítale la chaqueta a ese y ponle estas. - Las esposas volaron a través del aire; Pete las cogió limpiamente.

\- No lo necesitas a él - dijo Sherlock afiladamente, viendo como Pete le quitaba a John su chaqueta. - Él no sabe nada sobre...

\- ¿A dónde nos vamos? - preguntó Pete, como si Sherlock no hubiese hablado. Tiró de los brazos de John hacia atrás y lo esposó. John cuadró los hombros, pareciéndose demasiado a un hombre camino a su ejecución, más de lo que Sherlock podía tolerar.

\- ¿Oíste lo que dije? Déjale...

\- A donde podamos hacer el trabajo. -  A pesar de su molestia por ser ignorado, Sherlock sintió un absurdo sentimiento de alivio cuando Dientes Con Fundas puso unas esposas en sus muñecas y lo puso en pie. Pon un surrealista momento, había pensado que se iban a llevar sólo a John.

\- No de vuelta a ese agujero de ratas tuyo, colega. Te dijo que no improvisaras, Cullen, no escuchas...

\- ¡Cállate! Mételo en el coche.

Cullen.

Sherlock había escuchado ese nombre recientemente. Había escuchado ese nombre... Su tren de pensamientos se evaporó ante la vista de John siendo alzado sobre sus pies y conducido callejón abajo.

\- No necesitas al doctor Watson - repitió Sherlock con severidad -. De hecho no necesitas a ninguno de los dos. Ninguno de los dos puede abrir esa caja.

\- Más te vale que eso no sea cierto. - Cullen le dio un brusco empujón.

Mirando hacia delante en la oscuridad, Sherlock vio a Pete empujando a John contra el lateral de un taxi aparcado. Abrió el maletero.

Oh, Dios, otro secuestro en el maletero de un coche no. Estaba mucho más que pasado de moda, era aburrido. O lo sería, si John no estuviera siendo obligado a meterse dentro de una forma no demasiado amable por un imbécil. Sherlock definitivamente tendría al idiota en el muelle en veinticuatro... no, olvida eso... antes del jodido amanecer. Sherlock contuvo un estremecimiento cuando el cuerpo de John golpeó contra el interior del maletero. Oh, sí, los atraparía. A ambos. Sherlock se fijó en el número de la matrícula. Indudablemente robada, pero la información era información.

\- Entra dentro. - Cullen inclinó a Sherlock, luego alzó sus piernas, girando a Sherlock por un lado, y lo metió dentro del maletero. Sherlock cayó de cara encima de John. Sin demasiada dignidad. Que se joda el amanecer; los tendría en el muelle antes  de medianoche.

\- Hola - dijo John, con una sonrisa forzada, pero innegablemente imprudente. La garganta de Sherlock inexplicablemente apretada. John Watson, una vez más en la brecha.

El maletero se cerró de un golpe provocando una agitación de aire, dejándolos en la oscuridad. El motor arrancó y el taxi circuló lentamente alejándose de las sirenas que se acercaban. Sherlock se deslizó sobre John para tumbarse sobre su costado.

\- Dime, John - dijo Sherlock con voz irregular - ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de conocerme?

John realmente se rió.

\- No puedo imaginarme por qué me preguntas eso.

\- John...

\- No, en serio, y cuando estamos pasando una tarde tan encantadora, además.

\- He estropeado del todo este asunto desde el momento...

\- Ah, los dioses descienden del Olimpo de vez en cuando. Maldita sea, tu cuello aún está sangrando. ¿Puedes...?

\- Es superficial. Debiste haber disparado.

\- ¿Debo señalarte que...

\- No, no debes - dijo Sherlock irritablemente, sabiendo muy bien lo que el idiota estaba a punto de decir.

\- ...la advertencia de Angelo le dio al artista anteriormente conocido como Jersey Horrible la oportunidad de desarmarte? - La voz de John estaba llena de afecto y  burla, el resultado, sin duda, de su persistente ilusión de que Sherlock era un hombre mejor de lo que el propio Sherlock sabía que era.

\- Le tenías.

\- Y él te tenía a ti. No viste lo que yo vi.

\- ¿Qué fue?

John estuvo en silencio durante un momento.

\- Hay una imagen. Hay una forma en la que un hombre sostiene un cuchillo cuando sabe cómo usarlo. Cuando le gusta usarlo.

Mycroft le había ofrecido una vez el informe de servicio de John. Sherlock había resoplado y dicho que todo lo que quería saber de John podía descubrirlo él mismo. Quizás aquella había sido una mala decisión, también.

\- Él te hubiera abierto la carótida. No tenía nada que ver con la caja en aquel momento. Tenía que ver con...

\- Tenerte de rodillas. - La imaginación de Sherlock dio un salto en la oscuridad.

\- A cualquiera. No era personal. Íntimo, pero no personal.

La voz de John era tan baja que Sherlock tuvo problemas para escucharle por encima del sonido del motor y el tráfico; inclinó su cabeza hasta que tocó la de John.

\- Estás describiendo a un interrogador.

\- Es una forma de llamarlo.

\- No es un ex-militar.

\- No.

\- Ni del MI-6, son más...

\- Probablemente va por libre.

\- Sí, eso explicaría... - Sherlock se interrumpió, de repente consciente de la respiración irregular de John y la decadente frecuencia cardíaca. Dios. Maldición. ¿Por qué no había leído el informe de servicio de John? - John. Te sacaré de esto. Yo...

\- Nos - le interrumpió John.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nos. Tú nos sacarás de esto. Es lo que querías decir, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que es lo que quería decir.

John dejó descansar su cabeza contra la de Sherlock.

\- Está conduciendo en círculos.

\- Trata de despistarnos. No importa. Sé a dónde va.

\- Dime.

\- A la orilla norte, cerca de Blackfriars. Ha estado en los túneles que hay allí recientemente.

\- Eso no es bueno, Sherlock - dijo John en voz baja. - No podemos dejarle que nos lleve allí abajo.

\- No lo haremos.

Como si fuera una señal, empezó a llover.

 ***

John sólo había estado atrapado en un maletero en una ocasión anterior. Tenía seis años aquella vez, y sobra decir que no había sido golpeado y esposado antes, así que la experiencia en realidad no ayudaba mucho cuando se trataba de lidiar con la situación actual. Estaba frío, oscuro y ruidoso, y cada bache de la carretera parecía diseñado específicamente para sacudir su hombro malo. Suspirando, rodó hacia su otro lado.

\- Ya casi hemos llegado - murmuró Sherlock.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía estar ese hombre tan calmado? Nada lo hacía inmutarse. Si él tuviera la mitad del valor de Sherlock no estaría intentando mantener la cena en su sitio.

\- Dime cómo lo sabes. - Necesitaba escuchar esa voz. Desesperadamente.

Sherlock lo soltó todo de golpe, hablando de los diferentes sonidos del tráfico y los peatones y la lluvia sobre el pavimento y la condición de la carretera y el ocasional olor del agua sucia, sobre el tiempo transcurrido desde que se fueron del Angelo’s y el sonido de alguna compuerta en la lluvia. Fue maravilloso. Fue increíble. Incluso esposado y herido y yendo a Dios-sabe-dónde, la mente de Sherlock estaba uniendo las piezas. Dios, era el más brillante y hermoso hombre que John jamás conoció y todo lo que John podía ver era ese maldito cuchillo, terminando con todo.

\- John. - La cabeza de Sherlock toco amablemente la de John.

John soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo.

\- Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

\- Sobre un plan, espero.

\- ¿Un plan? -  John casi ríe. - Los planes son tu departamento.

\- Aparentemente no. ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres planeando algo después de este desastre?

\- Sherlock, esta repentina humildad es...

\- ¿Refrescante? - sugiere Sherlock, con tono divertido.

\- Iba a decir jodidamente antinatural, pero déjalo a tu manera. ¿Alguna idea?

\- Nuestras opciones son limitadas.

\- Se podría decir así, sí.

\- Si corremos, dispararán.

\- Sí.

\- Si uno de nosotros corre mientras el otro toma...

\- ¿Quién es el que está corriendo, para que yo lo sepa?

\- Es una discusión hipotética, John.

\- ¿ _Quién_  está corriendo hipotéticamente?

\- Tú preguntaste...

\- Porque si soy yo, tienes razón, tus planes van de culo y no de frente.

\- Estoy abierto a sugerencias. - Sherlock sonó como si estuviera suprimiendo una risa. Dios, él _podía_ reír en este momento. John podría haberlo besado.

\- No tengo ninguna. Tendremos que improvisar. Porque si nos lleva bajo tierra... - John se interrumpió.

\- Si vamos abajo...

\- No es una opción.

\- Si vamos abajo, podemos ganar tiempo. Él quiere la caja abierta. Así que le dejaré persuadirme para abrir la caja.

\- ¿Y cuando no se abra?

\- Las cosas se pondrán interesantes - dijo Sherlock secamente. - Hasta que Mycroft nos encuentre.

\- Mycroft. Mycroft es tu plan.

\- Esencialmente, sí. A no ser que otra oportunidad se presente por si misma. Ellos pueden cometer un error.

\- Realmente te estás tomando una noche libre, ¿no?

\- No infravalores a Mycroft. Tiene recursos disponibles a su alcance que te asombrarían.

John tragó.

\- Creo que Cullen te sorprendería _ti._

\- ¿Son mejores nuestras oportunidades si corremos?

\- No. Pero hay un montón formas diferentes de morir, y algunas de ellas son... - La voz de John se desvaneció. Tomó aliento para volver a intentarlo, pero la cabeza de Sherlock tocó la suya.

\- John. Correremos si podemos.

\- De acuerdo - susurró John.

\- Si no podemos, te prometo que no te fallaré de nuevo.

John luchó por entender.

\- Tú nunca...

\- Calla. - Sherlock giró su cabeza, escuchando. - Estamos yendo más despacio.

\- Tú nunca me has fallado - musitó John -. ¿Por qué si quiera...

\- Shus.

\- Esto no es culpa tuya. Ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo estúpido.

El coche continuó hasta detenerse.

\- Sherlock - siseó John. Sólo Dios sabía que tenía el hombre en mente ahora. - No...

Sherlock se giró hacia él, soltando un pequeño y extraño suspiro, y dio un suave beso en la sien de John. Antes de que John pudiera reaccionar, el maletero se abrió y dos pares de manos agarraron a Sherlock por los brazos y lo sacaron fuera. John luchó por colocarse en una posición sentada, parpadeando bajo la lluvia, para ver a Sherlock ser arrojado boca abajo en el barro.

John se puso de rodillas y pasó una pierna por el borde del maletero antes de que Cullen le arrastrara y lo tirara al lado de Sherlock, lo que estaba bien. Ahí es exactamente donde quería estar. John miró alrededor, intentando orientarse, pero estaba totalmente oscuro y lluvioso, y no pudo ver más allá de cinco pasos en cualquier dirección. Parecían estar en medio de una propiedad en desuso de algún tipo, pero John podía oír los sonidos apagados del tráfico. Aún estaban en la ciudad.

Culle se agachó entre ellos, sonriendo. Él no debería sonreír en realidad. No era agradable.

\- ¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos?

\- Warmer Street, Clerkenwell - contestó Sherlock con prontitud -. Si recuerdo correctamente hay un buen pub al girar la esquina, y otra propiedad en desuso calle abajo, la cual es probablemente dónde tu amigo Pete está a punto de dejar vuestro coche robado después de tomarse una pinta. - Pete se congeló, a medio camino fuera del asiento del conductor. - Buena idea, también, porque esta está demasiado cerca a esa escotilla de acceso a las alcantarillas que has estado usando.

A pesar de todo, John tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reírse. La mirada en la cara de Cullen no tenía precio; casi podría valer las consecuencias que sabía que conllevaría.

Cullen se arrodillo al lado de John, sacando algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

\- Oh, maldición - dijo John con cansancio, mientras la aguja hipodérmica perforaba la piel de su cuello. A veces odiaba tener razón. No dolió en realidad tanto como había esperado; Cullen obviamente tenía experiencia con la aguja.

\- ¿Qué demonios le has dado? ¿John? - Sherlock estaba esforzándose para acercarse, pero Cullen se giró y empujó su cabeza contra el barro de nuevo.

\- Lo mismo que te voy a dar a ti.

John vio a Cullen clavar la aguja no-demasiado-amablemente en el cuello de Sherlock. Sherlock se estremeció, pero no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de la cara de John.

Cullen se inclinó para gruñir en el oído de Sherlock.

\- Sólo un recordatorio. Lleva menos de un segundo cortar la lengua de un hombre.

La mirada de Sherlock no vaciló.

\- Menos de medio segundo, en realidad. Siempre que el hombre que haga el corte sepa lo que está haciendo.

Oh, Cristo. John intentó decir algo y no pudo; su visión estaba empezando a oscurecerse.

\- John. - La silenciosa voz de Sherlock irrumpió a través de la oscuridad. - Recuerda. Me debes una cena. 

***

Cuarenta y dos minutos tal vez habían sido una aproximación demasiado optimista de la cantidad de persuasión que podía soportar. Cullen era muy bueno con el cuchillo, y estaba empezando a ser claro que cuarenta y dos minutos excedía sus límites físicos. Llevaba sólo veintiséis minutos en ello, y ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de que la discreción era la parte más importante del valor.

Aun así, había sido necesario. Cullen podía haber sospechado algo si Sherlock se hubiera ofrecido voluntariamente a abrir la caja, después de negar que era posible. Había tenido su lógica.

Pero John se despertaría pronto. John no podía ver esto: a él, así, apenas capaz de controlar sus propias cuerdas vocales y susurrando para si mismo la tabla periódica como un loco. Si John hubiese sospechado por un momento lo que había querido decir con _persuadirme para abrir la caja_ , se hubiera sentido horrorizado. No lo hubiera soportado, porque así era John, decente hasta la médula. La decencia no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a un hombre como Cullen. John se había equivocado en una cosa; no había absolutamente nada sobre este monstruo que sorprendiese a Sherlock.

Sherlock apretó su mejilla contra la viga de hierro oxidado sobre la que había sido esposado, apretando sus dientes mientras el cuchillo se clavaba en su espalda de nuevo. De acuerdo. Eso había sido suficiente.

\- Dame la caja - dijo con voz crispada.

\- Dame la caja, ¿qué?

Eso no era nuevo. Sherlock había aprendido ese tipo de humillación de un maestro.

\- Dame la caja, por favor.

Cullen rió y apartó el cuchillo.

\- Buen chico. - Se puso de pie y sacó su teléfono. - Ahora mira hacia mí.

Sherlock se obligó a si mismo a enderezarse y mirar hacia el teléfono de Cullen, intentando no parpadear cuando salió el flash.

\- ¿A dónde la estás enviando?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la estoy mandando a alguna parte? Tengo una colección privada. - Cullen sacó la caja puzle del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la lanzó a Sherlock.

Sherlock la atrapó y comenzó, metódica y mecánicamente, para seguir todo el procedimiento para resolver el puzle.

\- Te sigues moviendo para buscar cobertura, la cual debe ser difícil de encontrar aquí abajo. Has estado enviando y recibiendo mensajes de texto.”

Cullen alzó la cabeza  para mirarlo fijamente. La lámpara de aceite antigua que el hombre había elegido para iluminar la habitación lanzaba sombras marcadas sobre su cara, destacando rasgos y expresiones que las luces modernas nunca capturaban completamente. Sherlock era inmune a tan teatrales ambientaciones, pero el esfuerzo que Cullen se había tomado para crearlas hablaba del estado de su mente bastante acertadamente.

\- ¿Te ha dicho alguien que te fijas demasiado, friki?

\- Frecuentemente. ¿Vas a contestarme?

Cullen sonrió.

\- Al hombre que me contrató. Pero ya adivinaste eso, ¿no?

\- Yo nunca adivino. No creo que tu jefe esté muy contento contigo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Cullen metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirigió también con indiferencia hacia un montón de cajas de madera que servían como mesa de instrumentos. Había una larga historia sobre esas cajas.

Sherlock casi se encogió de hombros, luego se lo pensó mejor.

\- Fuiste contratado para recuperar la caja y su contenido, no para entregarte a tus... intereses personales.

\- Mi jefe y yo compartimos un montón de intereses. -  Cullen cogió la fusta y la examinó. - Él está muy interesado en ti, por cierto. Me dijo un montón de cosas sobre ti.

\- ¿Lo está? Que considerado por su parte. - Si Cullen estaba mintiendo, lo estaba haciendo extremadamente bien.

Un murmullo incoherente de John llamó la atención de Sherlock. John estaba moviéndose, intentando alejarse de la máquina oxidada llena de barro a la que estaba esposado. Maldición. Demasiado pronto. Sherlock se deslizó a su izquierda ligeramente, lo justo para que John no fuera capaz de ver su espalda. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero al menos era algo. Cullen no había terminado con él ni mucho menos, y John... John vería lo que pasa. Había sido absurdo pensar que podía proteger a John de eso. Parecía ser propenso a los pensamientos absurdos últimamente.

\- Oh, mira, el doctor se está despertando. - Sherlock se puso rígido cuando Cullen se movió al lado de John y deslizó la fusta bajo la barbilla de John, forzándole a levantar su cabeza. - Bienvenido de vuelta, John.

Los párpados de John se agitaron un momento, luego se abrieron de golpe. Miró a Cullen con ojos muy abiertos y dilatados, obviamente desorientado. Tomó aliento.

\- Cullen. - Fue obviamente difícil para él hablar.

\- Te acuerdas. Que dulce. Ahora mira atentamente, porque no quiero repetirme.

Cullen se separó de John, y Sherlock empezó a respirar otra vez. Tenía que mantener el interés de Cullen. De algún modo tenía que mantener a Cullen centrado en él, porque el pensamiento de ese maníaco poniéndole las manos encima a John era intolerable. Sherlock miró la cara del hombre mientras volvía a su lado.

\- Supongo que este espíritu afín no tiene un...

Cullen dio media vuelta, girando la fusta con entusiasmo, y golpeó a Sherlock sobre su espalda sangrante. La caja puzle se cayó de las manos de Sherlock mientras ahogó un gemido, sin éxito del todo, y se apresuró en volver a levantar sus defensas. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Cullen golpeó de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

\- Demasiada curiosidad. No es educado, Sherlock. Es como hablar de sexo durante el desayuno. Nadie te enseño nuca modales, friki.

Sherlock escuchó como John tomaba aliento ahogadamente, y rápidamente giró la cara, apretando sus dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _Mantente en silencio, idiota, no le dejes ver..._

\- ¡Oh, no, no seas tímido! - Cullen agarró a Sherlock por el pelo y lo obligó a girar su cara hacia John de nuevo. - Estoy seguro de que John quiere verte después de dormir tanto tiempo. Se ha perdido tanto de esto. - Él reanudó la paliza con más energía de la que Sherlock había esperado, dado el hecho de que Cullen indudablemente los había llevado a ambos él mismo y John allí abajo. No había habido ninguna señal de Pete hasta ahora... y... lo que quedaba de pensamiento coherente se alejó flotando. Intentó restablecer una conexión, pero se encontró a si mismo reducido a unas jadeantes sílabas al azar que no mostraban semejanza a ninguna tabla periódica.

\- Para. - John sonó como si tuviera graba en la garganta. - ¡Déjale en paz! ¿Cómo demonios puede abrir esa caja tuya si le matas?

\- ¿Matarlo? - Cullen detuvo sus esfuerzos. - Por supuesto que no voy a matarlo, John. Eso sería contraproducente. - Sacó de nuevo su teléfono. - Mírame, Sherlock.

Sherlock alzó su cabeza y abrió los ojos. No miró a Cullen. Miró a John. Necesitaba mirar a John. John le mantuvo la mirada sin decir nada, el dolor dibujado en su cara, como si él hubiese sido golpeado también. Esa empatía de sanador suya debería haberlo matado aquí abajo, pero verle era como aire para un hombre que se está ahogando.

\- ¡Dije que me mires! - Cullen le dio otro golpe, y Sherlock se encogió y obedeció. Cullen sacó otra foto.

\- Tú. Enfermo. Cerdo.

Sherlock reprimió un gemido. Bueno, John había recuperado el uso completo de sus cuerdas vocales. Antes de que Sherlock si quiera pudiese intentar deshacer el daño, Cullen estaba agachado frente a John, esa maldita fusta empujando hacia arriba la barbilla de John.

\- Eso fue grosero - dijo Cullen suavemente.

\- Fue cierto - le escupió John. - Déjalo en paz.

\- John - interrumpió Sherlock bruscamente.

El teléfono de Cullen sonó, y Sherlock contuvo el aliento. ¿Cuánto control tenía el jefe de Cullen sobre él? Si el hombre era quien Sherlock sospechaba que era, quizás sería el suficiente, el justo, para mantener a Cullen atado corto. Para mantener a John vivo.

Cullen miró a la cara a John durante quizás un segundo, luego cogió la cabeza de John entre sus manos y la golpeó contra los restos de hierro detrás de él. John se desplomó hacia delante, inconsciente.

Sherlock se abalanzó estúpidamente, incapaz de detenerse.

\- John...

\- Vuelve al trabajo. - Cullen se levantó y se dirigió al túnel de acceso, sacando su teléfono. - Y enséñale a tu amigo algo de modales.

***

\- John.

John se encogió ante el sonido. Dios, la decapitación sería un alivio. Buscó en sus recuerdos recientes en busca de una explicación al dolor, y encontró una.

\- Oh. - Forzó sus ojos a que se abrieran. Sherlock estaba sentado a no más de cinco pasos de él, sus brazos alrededor de lo que parecía una pieza de hierro forjado victoriano y sus muñecas esposadas apretadamente juntas. Su camisa estaba en el suelo a su lado. Estaba herido, sucio y, gracias a Dios, vivo. - Sherlock. - El resto de su memoria volvió, y se inclinó hacia delante un poco demasiado rápido. - Au. Maldición. ¿Qué tan mal estás?

\- ¿Qué tan mal estoy _yo_? ¿Has perdido el juicio? - Sherlock estaba respirando un poco demasiado fuerte. - Pudo haberte matado.

\- No grites, por favor. Mi cabeza no ha decidido si aún sigue en pie. - John parpadeó, intentando aclarar su visión. - ¿Debo repetirte la pregunta?

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de exasperación pura.

\- Es superficial.

\- Para que quede claro, entiendes que “superficial” no incluye todo lo que no es letal, ¿no?

\- No le provoques otra vez. ¿Me entiendes?

John apartó la vista. Eso no estaba abierto a discusión.

\- Perfectamente. ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En una de las habitaciones de máquinas de las viejas compuertas de inundación del Fleet**. No estamos lejos del curso principal del Fleet.

\- Con una lluvia torrencial.

\- Oh, sí.

John hizo una mueca.

\- Maravilloso. ¿Entiende Cullen qué es lo que probablemente suceda?

\- No lo creo. No es londinense, y por extraño que parezca no me siento inclinado a iluminarlo al respecto.

\- ¿A dónde fue?

\- A escuchar la voz de su amo.

John le dio a Sherlock una mirada cortante, pero no preguntó. Tenía que saberlo. Sherlock tenía que saber jodidamente bien con quien estaba hablando Cullen.

\- Han estado mandándose mensajes constantemente - continuó Sherlock, sus ojos fijos en la puerta. - Creo que Cullen cogió a su jefe por sorpresa con esta pequeña aventura.

\- Él sólo quería la caja.

\- Eso creo. Cullen ha estado intentando aplacarle.

El estómago de John dio un vuelco.

\- Con las fotos.

\- Hum. Dijo que tenían intereses similares. - Sherlock salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a John. - Ahora quiero que me escuches.

\- No empieces - dijo John calmadamente. - Simplemente... no lo hagas.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Necesitas saber cómo sobrevivir a esto.

\- Sé exactamente como sobrevivir a esto. - John intento mantener la voz baja y falló. - Es mantener a alguien más vivo lo que no soy capaz de hacer. Por el amor de Dios, ayúdame a hacer _eso_.

Sherlock lanzó un suspiro inestable, luego que quedó congelado. En el silencio resultante, John lo escuchó también; alguien caminando a través de agua poco profunda.

\- Ha vuelto - susurró Sherlock. - John...

\- El puzle - le devolvió el susurro John.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula y cogió la maldita cosa. John se la imaginó cortándola salvajemente en pedazos.

Cullen se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos a ambos de nuevo.

\- ¿Gritando? Tenemos una pequeña pelea doméstica, ¿no?

John mantuvo su mirada en las manos de Sherlock mientras se movían ágilmente sobre la madera. Cullen se movió para quedarse de pie tras Sherlock.

\- No pareces estar haciendo muchos progresos, Sherlock.

\- No - dijo Sherlock rotundamente.

\- Me estás decepcionando. - Cullen miró a John. - ¿Es sobre lo que iban los gritos, John? ¿Tu decepción?

\- No. - John no le miró.

\- Nadie podría culparte. Aquí estás, tu vida colgando en la balanza, y el gran Sherlock Holmes no puede resolver un puzle diseñado para niños moderadamente inteligentes. O no quiere resolverlo, y no le preocupa una mierda lo que te haré a ti.

\- Me preocupa - dice Sherlock en voz baja, no alzando su mirada del puzle. John esperó que la afirmación fuera en beneficio de Cullen, porque el pensamiento de que Sherlock no supiera la mucha fe que tiene John en la capacidad de Sherlock de preocuparse le hacía retorcerse por dentro.

\- Bueno, eso dice él, ¿no? No es como si él fuera capaz de tener ningún sentimiento real. Es defectuoso.

\- ¿Bagram? ¿O Abu Ghraib? - preguntó John, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a la serpiente a los ojos.

Las cejas de Cullen se elevaron.

\- Oh, muy bien, John. Eso está muy bien.

\- Expulsado, ¿no? Bueno, hay límites. No como en los viejos tiempos. Incluso alguien que trabaja por libre no puede divertirse un poco sin que alguien del tipo de los que lo dan todo por el país y la reina denuncie su patético trasero.

La sonrisa de Cullen era escalofriante.

\- Sherlock, tienes cinco minutos. Luego voy a cortarte una de tus manos.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula y no contestó nada. John apretó los labios, intentando centrarse. Eran asombrosamente iguales, ese cabrón y su jefe. El hecho de que uno prefiera las alcantarillas y el otro prefiera trajes de seda no ocultan ni una pizca la verdad. Un disparo limpio para cada uno, eso es todo lo que John quería.

Cullen rió suavemente.

\- Deberías verte. Pensando en dispararme, ¿no?

\- Sí. - Fue un alivio simplemente el decirlo. Cullen debe haber tenido mucho éxito en el mercado de la interrogación antes de que le empezara a gustar demasiado. John ve las manos de Sherlock temblar un segundo, después continuar.

\- ¿Asesinato, John? ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?

\- He disparado a mejores hombres que tú.

Cullen rió y se arrodilló frente a John.

\- No lo dudo. ¿Pero por él? Tú has vivido con él. Sabes lo que él es.

\- Sí. - John miró sobre el hombro de Cullen como si no estuviera ahí mientras Sherlock alzó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada. - Sé exactamente lo que es.

\- En serio, John. Si sabes cómo abrir esa caja y no me lo estás diciendo por algún tipo de retorcida lealtad es el momento de soltarlo. Él no lo merece. En los viejos tiempos él hubiera sido sacrificado.

Oh. John respiró. Oh, él acaba de hacer esto mucho más fácil. John dejó escapar una carcajada liberadora, luego alzó su pie y pateó justo en la entrepierna de Cullen tan fuerte como pudo. Cullen aulló cuando giró haciéndose una bola, sosteniendo sus genitales dañados.

\- Y en los viejos días, tú hubieras sido castrado - le informó John con total naturalidad. - Bienvenido al siglo 21.

Sherlock dejó caer la caja con una expresión horrorizada.

\- John - dijo con voz ronca.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Joder si voy a matarte! - Cullen siguió intentando, y fallando, volver a ponerse sobre sus pies.

\- Se exactamente como abrir la caja - dijo John con una frialdad que casi seguramente no sentía. - Y no hay necesidad de abrirla por un pequeño gilipollas como tú. Un hombre que tiene que ser un jodido inútil si incluso el comercio de la tortura mercenaria no le sale bien. Dile a tu jefe que quiero hablar con él.

Cullen se puso sobre sus pies y se echó hacia atrás, los ojos fijos en la cara de John.

\- Estás soñando, “chico que lucha por la Reina y el País”. Para cuando acabe contigo...

\- Hablas demasiado - observó John, con desprecio sincero. - No son nada del otro jueves, los charlatanes.

Cullen lanzó un gruñido inarticulado y se lanzó a si mismo limpiamente contra una pila de cajas, casi tropezando con un bidón de plástico de cinco litros de algo en el proceso. Empezó a rebuscar entre el desorden de objetos que, hasta ahora, John no había sido capaz de obligarse a mirar.

\- Él no sabe cómo abrir la caja - gruñó Sherlock. Estaba luchando contra sus esposas tan violentamente que sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar. - Te estás dejando tomar por tonto, y no me sorprende. - Sherlock pateó una caja en dirección a Cullen. - Así que vamos. Corta mi mano para lo que te va a servir.

Cullen lo ignoró, para el profundo alivio de John. Cogió lo que John instantáneamente reconoció como una barra de titanio quirúrgico y se dirigió de nuevo hacia John arrodillándose junto a él.

\- Has copiado un montón de malos modales de ese friki. - Empezó a quitar la bota izquierda de John.

\- Oh, bien - dijo John, fijando los ojos en Sherlock, quien aún estaba en proceso de lacerarse la piel de sus muñecas en un intento de liberarse de sus esposas. - Siempre he admirado los modales de Sherlock.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada que era impresionante: dolor y sorpresa y diversión y algo  que John no pudo identificar lo suficiente, todo en una.

\- John, dile la verdad. ¡Dísela!

Cullen sacó la bota y el calcetín de John, y sujetó el pie desnudo como si estuviera inspeccionándolo.

\- ¿Cuántos huesos hay en el pie humano, doctor?

\- ¿Todos vosotros cogéis las frases del mismo libro? -  John se estremeció cuando Cullen torció si pie con la precisión suficiente para mostrar que entendía la anatomía demasiado bien. - Veintiséis.

Cullen sonrió.

\- ¿Tantos? Esto puede llevar un tiempo.

\- Quiero que entiendas algo - dijo Sherlock en un espeluznante tono monótono. - Tu evaluación sobre mí es completamente cierta. Soy _defectuoso_ , y te digo que si haces eso no saldrás de esta habitación vivo.

John cerró los ojos mientras Cullen cogía la barra, tomando nota mental para decirle a Sherlock, si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad, que él también podía ser aterrador. Sintió a Cullen moverse mientras alzaba la barra, y el impacto cegador al golpearla contra la planta de su pie, rompiendo el primer metatarsiano.

John no gritó. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, pero no pudo detener el gemido sin aliento que se forzó a si miso a pasar a través de sus cuerdas vocales mientras su cabeza se movió hacia atrás. Oh, Dios, dolió, pero ni se acercaba a lo malo que sería ver a ese monstruo golpear otra vez a Sherlock. John conocía sus límites, y no podía aguantar más de eso.

\- Estás muerto - dijo Sherlock.

Cullen dejó caer el pie de John al suelo; John jadeó con sorprendida angustia y abrió los ojos. Cullen se estaba acercando a Sherlock. No. No, no, no...

\- ¿Se te acabaron los huesos? -  carraspeó John, inclinándose hacia delante con sus esposas.

\- He tenido suficiente de tu boca - le dijo Cullen a Sherlock, llegando al bolsillo de su abrigo.

Todo lo que John pudo ver fue un cuchillo, ese maldito cuchillo, no, no, _Sherlock..._

\- ¿Vienes a sacarme la lengua? - se burló Sherlock.

\- Después. - John se relajó con alivio cuando Cullen sacó en su lugar un pañuelo. - Ahora mismo quiero tener tu total y plena atención mientras mutilo a tu amigo. - Agarró a Sherlock por el pelo e intentó meter el pañuelo en su boca, pero Sherlock dio un tirón con la cabeza apartándola. Gruñendo, Cullen empujó la parte superior del cuerpo de Sherlock al suelo y lo inmovilizó ahí, su largo abrigo guarneciendo sobre Sherlock como unas alas de buitre. Metió el pañuelo en la boca de Sherlock, tan profundamente que John le vio tener una arcada.

\- ¡Para, es suficiente! Lo estás ahogando.

\- No se me ocurriría. - Cullen se enderezó. - Eso viene después, también.

Sherlock luchó por ponerse en una posición sentada, su mano derecha en un puño como si estuviera listo para ir contra Cullen, incluso en su situación actual.

John echó un largo vistazo, memorizando al hombre, luego cerró sus ojos y se echó hacia atrás mientras Cullen se agachaba junto a él de nuevo. Apretó los dientes mientras Cullen cogía su pie, girándolo con un resultado insoportable.

\- Bien. Uno listo, nos quedan veinticinco. - Su pulgar se deslizó hacia la parte superior del pie de John esta vez, deteniéndose en el astrágalo. John soltó un resoplido irregular. Esto no sería fácil. Hueso duro. Un golpe no iba a ser suficiente para conseguirlo. Luego Cullen se estaba moviendo. John sintió el ligero movimiento del generado por el golpe antes de sentir el propio impacto. Y gritó, esta vez; sintió como si todo el pie estuviera siendo destrozado. Se atragantó, preguntándose cuanto tiempo sería capaz de soportar mantener tanto control. _Dios. Sherlock._

\- Oh, muy bonito. A mi jefe le vas a encantar. Mírame, John. - Intentando mantener su respiración bajo control, John se obligó a abrir los ojos. Cullen tenía su cámara en la mano. - Sonríe - dijo.

\- Vete a la mierda - dijo John con voz áspera, parpadeando cuando saltó el flash. Había hecho algo extraño en su visión; podría haber jurado que vio a Sherlock de pie detrás de Cullen. Le tomó dos segundos completos darse cuenta de que no estaba alucinando.

Sherlock alzó el bidón de plástico con el que Cullen había tropezado minutos antes y lo volcó, derramando un líquido claro y de olor acre sobre la cabeza de Cullen. Aceite para lámparas. Era aceite para lámparas.

Tartamudeando, Cullen se puso en pie y se volvió hacia Sherlock, quien balanceó la lámpara de aceite encendida frente a él. Cullen se congeló. John se sintió desfallecer, sabiendo que tenía una enorme, estúpida sonrisa en su cara y no le importaba.

\- Sherlock.

\- Uno de los inconvenientes de este tipo de iluminación ambiental es el hecho de que el aceite es altamente volátil. - La voz de Sherlock sonaba helada. - Una chispa es todo lo que se necesita.

Cullen miró la falta de expresión en la cara de Sherlock, sin palabras.

\- Tira el teléfono.

Cullen lo tiró.

\- Y tus armas.

Cullen buscó frenéticamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo para sacar su cuchillo y pistola, los cuales tiró a los pies de Sherlock.

\- No. No lo hagas.

Algo en los ojos de Sherlock parpadeó.

\- Harías bien en no hablar. Ahora aléjate de él.

Cullen se apartó despacio en dirección a la puerta.

\- No hacia ese lado - espetó Sherlock. Movió su cabeza en dirección opuesta. - Por allí.

Cullen obedeció, retrocediendo hasta que estuvo apretado contra la viga a la que Sherlock había estado esposado. Sherlock lo siguió, luego lo rodeó.

\- Las manos a tu espalda. - John pudo ver las manos del hombre temblando mientras obedecía; Sherlock golpeó sus ensangrentados puños contra Cullen sin ningún intento de gentileza.

\- Quizás, si sobrevives a esto, recordaras que es un error capital esposar a alguien con una motivación para escapar con sus manos frente a él. Todo tipo de cosas desafortunadas tienden a acompañar a un descuido de ese tipo. Ahora ponte de rodillas y quédate ahí. - Cullen cayó de rodillas.

Sherlock retrocedió, luego corrió al lado de John, agarrando su camisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Su voz era cálida y urgente, su expresión suave; era como si fuese un hombre diferente. Sacó algo pequeño y plateado del bolsillo de su pantalón y alcanzó detrás de John -. _¿Estás bien?_

\- Estoy bien - suspiró John, recuperándose. Rió un poco. - Estoy bien. ¿Cómo demonios…

\- Le robé cuando estaba amordazándome. El idiota tenía la llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

John sintió abrirse las esposas, y adelantó sus brazos doloridos con un suspiro de alivio.

\- Eres… Absolutamente increíble.

\- Eres fácilmente impresionable. - Sherlock se inclinó hacia los pies de John. - No me molestaré preguntando qué tan mal está. ¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos vendarlo para que no empeore?

\- Si tuviera algo para…

\- Puedes usar esto. - Sherlock empezó a romper su camisa. - Necesitamos movernos. ¿Lo oyes?

John escuchó. Agua. Demasiada.

\- ¿Tenemos que atravesarlo para salir?

\- ¿Atravesar qué? -  Exigió Cullen, girando su cabeza. - ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Sherlock lo ignoró.

\- No tengo ni idea. No he estado aquí abajo desde que tenía doce años.

John parpadeó.

\- Jugabas en las alcantarillas cuando tenías…

\- No estaba jugando. Estaba buscando cadáveres. - Sherlock le pasó a John varias tiras de tela y continuó rompiendo. - Me perdí, por supuesto. Jodidamente embarazoso. ¿Serás capaz de caminar?

John tomó aliento y empezó a vendar su pie, lo cual se parecía a golpearlo de nuevo.

\- Caminaré. No puedo asegurarte qué tan rápido… - Se detuvo, jadeando, como si el dolor se volviera demasiado intenso, luego continuó vendado con manos temblorosas. - Lo cual si vamos a estar corriendo por corrientes de agua va a ser un poco problemático. Deberías considerar…

\- ¿Corrientes de agua? - Cullen miró hacia la puerta con pánico creciente.

\- No voy a… - Sherlock se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Cullen.

John sintió que se le congelaba el aliento por la mirada en la cara de su amigo.

\- ¿Quieres que conteste yo?

Sherlock cogió el teléfono y no esperó para hablar; era obvio que sabía quién estaba llamando.

\- Le hizo daño a John -  dijo Sherlock con una voz que podía cortar el acero. - Acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida. Empieza a correr. - Sherlock colgó y empezó a marcar otro número.

John sintió caer su mandíbula.

\- Sherlock…

Sherlock alzó imperioso una mano pidiendo silencio, y John cerró la boca.

\- Estamos en las alcantarillas cerca de la línea principal del Fleet. Haz algo al respecto. - Luego Sherlock tiró el teléfono a través de la puerta hacia las varias pulgadas de agua que ahora estaba corriendo por el acceso al túnel. Se balanceó y desapareció. John lo miró irse, sin palabras.

Sherlock se dirigió al lado de Cullen y lo tiró a sus pies.

\- A no ser que disfrutes ahogándote, vas a mostrarnos el camino de salida.

\- ¿Ahogándome? ¿Qué demonios…

Sherlock agarró el arma de Cullen.

\- No tengo tiempo de explicarte la historia del diseño del alcantarillado de Londres. Vas a llevarlos al desagüe más cercano. Ahora.

\- ¿Para que puedas matarme cuando salgamos de aquí?

\- ¿Preferirías ser asesinado aquí? - Sherlock alzó el arma con la expresión de un hombre que pretende usarla.

Cullen giró rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Su largo abrigo ondeaba tras él, y antes de que John pudiera gritar una advertencia, golpeó contra la lámpara. El hombre se convirtió en una antorcha, gritando y corriendo ciegamente hacia la puerta, y golpeando contra todo en el intento.

John se lanzó desde el suelo y derribó a Cullen a través de la puerta y aterrizó a seis pulgadas de la helada agua que corría a toda velocidad. Las llamas se extinguieron casi instantáneamente, sumiendo al túnel en la oscuridad, y John giró a Cullen, buscando el pulso en la horriblemente quemada piel. Se agitó durante un momento contra los dedos de John, luego se desvaneció. Fue sólo entonces cuando John se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba arrodillado al lado de él en la oscuridad, ambos brazos a su alrededor.

\- Está muerto.

\- ¿Estás quemado? - Fue a penas un susurro, pero hizo eco contra los ladrillos.

\- No - dijo John lentamente, alzando sus manos. - No, sólo... un poco tostado. No lo entiendo. No debería estar muerto, él... - John deslizó sus manos para examinar la cabeza de Cullen, pero no había ninguna herida que pudiese sentir. Deslizando sus manos por el torso del hombre, se sorprendió al encontrar algo sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de su pecho. - Oh, Dios santo. Tenía otro cuchillo.

\- Consiguió salir de la habitación, después de todo - dijo Sherlock con un tono venenoso. - Estoy perdiendo mi toque. - Ayudó a John a levantarse. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo estaré. - John sintió el tirón de la corriente de agua en el cuerpo a sus pies, y lo dejó ir. - ¿Qué tan mal está tu espalda?

\- Imagino que voy a tener algunos moratones mañana. ¿Puedes caminar?

\- Si pudiese ver hacia donde voy.

\- Había una linterna en la mesa de los juguetitos de Cullen. Espera.

John cambió su peso hacia su pie bueno y apoyó ambas manos en el muro de ladrillos del túnel mientras Sherlock desaparecía de vuelta hacia la sala de maquinaria. Dios, menuda noche. Una inconfundible luz eléctrica se encendió en el interior de la habitación, y John suspiró aliviado. Al menos no resbalarían en los túneles inundados en la oscuridad.

Sherlock apareció y se puso al lado de John.

\- Hazme un favor y pon esto dentro de tu camisa por mí para mantenerlo a salvo. - Levantó la caja puzle.

John lo miró con cansancio.

\- ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que esta cosa esté maldita?

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

\- Absolutamente no. No puedo imaginarme por qué pensarías una cosa así.

\- Oh, dame eso. -  John arrebató la maldita cosa de Sherlock y la metió en su camisa. - Lo próximo serán ratas gigantes, o cocodrilos.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo en internet. - Sherlock le ofreció su brazo, un lado de su boca arqueándose hacia arriba.

\- Voy a reducirte la velocidad al paso de una tortuga. - John agarró el brazo de Sherlock y luchó para mantener el equilibro. - ¿Me estoy imaginando cosas, o este agua se está haciendo más profunda?

\- No te lo estás imaginando. - Sherlock movió la linterna arriba y abajo por el acceso al túnel. - No hay marcas. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que la línea principal del Fleet es por aquí. La inundación será peor, pero hay más rutas hacia la superficie.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

\- He dicho “bastante seguro”.

\- Tu “bastante seguro” es mejor que el “completamente convencido” de la mayoría de las personas. Si la inundación empieza a ponerse demasiado mal, podemos intentar otro camino.

Sherlock suspiró y cuadró los hombros.

\- De acuerdo.

\- A no ser que haya cocodrilos, en cuyo caso estás absolutamente equivocado y yo haré los planes a partir de ahora.

John fue recompensado con una pequeña risa.

\- Excepción anotada. Vamos, John.

 ***

Cullen había muerto demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sherlock. Sólo la vista de John cojeando valientemente a su lado, con la cara demacrada y los dientes apretados, era suficiente como para hacerle desear fervientemente que hubiera esposado a esa pila viviente de excrementos a ese maldito poste y prenderle fuego. Debería haber gritado durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y Seb Wilkes debería haberlo escuchado. Sí. Eso le habría enseñado al Señor Wilkes, el que no todo hombre, mujer o en ocasiones niño que le apeteciera era el blanco para desahogar sus necesidades.

John se resbaló y se agarró al brazo de Sherlock, un pequeño gemido ahogado de dolor surgiendo a través de su determinado silencio. Sherlock lo agarró por los brazos, maldiciendo en silencio. El barro que cubría todas las superficies aquí abajo hacía difícil el caminar incluso para una persona en buena condición física, mucho peor para alguien con un pie roto. Estuvieron caminando durante casi una hora, y esa fue la primera vez que John había emitido algo parecido a una queja.

\- Lo siento - susurró John, agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Sherlock. - Resbalé.

\- Por el amor de Dios, John - dijo Sherlock molesto. - No te disculpes.

John apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sherlock.

\- Dos minutos.

Sherlock descansó su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de John, atreviéndose a acariciar su pelo húmedo. El suave gemido de John le tranquilizó.

John necesitaba descansar desesperadamente, y no había un lugar adecuado para hacerlo. El agua aún seguía subiendo. Estaba a la altura de la cadera, y el hedor creciente le decía a Sherlock que los túneles interceptores habían comenzado a desbordarse. Ponto estarían vadeando aguas residuales, y para colmo de males, la marea estaba subiendo. Tenían que salir de aquí, y sin embargo cada alcantarilla que se encontraron estaba bloqueada por barras de hierro o portones. Obviamente habían escogido el camino equivocado. Otra vez.

John dio un suspiro y alzó la mirada hacia él; Sherlock sacó rápidamente su mano del pelo de John. Dios, se veía más que exhausto. Se movía sólo gracias su fuerza de voluntad.

\- Te ves fatal.

\- Gracias. Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo de ti.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu espalda?

\- Está muy...

\- Enséñamela. - John cogió la linterna. - Date la vuelta.

\- John...

\- Y ya que hablamos del tema, déjame felicitarte por el brillante trabajo que hiciste escondiéndomelo durante tanto tiempo.

\- No tenemos tiempo...

\- Aplaudiré después. Date. La. Vuelta.

Maldito sea. Debería haber sabido que no llegaría muy lejos con esta estrategia en concreto. John era demasiado buen doctor como para dejarlo pasar. Suspirando, Sherlock se dio la vuelta.

Silencio, luego un toque indeciblemente suave.

\- Esas... Esas son heridas de cuchillo.

\- Es...

\- Si dices _superficial_ una vez más... - La voz de John se quebró. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Cuánto tiempo él estuvo...

\- No fue tanto tiempo.

\- Un uso muy eficiente del tiempo. - La voz de John se volvió dura. - Debería haberle dejado quemarse.

\- Tú nunca harías eso - dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

\- ¿Eso crees? - Antes de que Sherlock  pudiera responder, John siguió caminando. - Necesitas puntos, antitetánica y antibióticos, sin mencionar calmantes para el dolor.

\- No es tan malo. - Sherlock se dio la vuelta y cogió la linterna de las manos de John. La mirada en la cara de John casi le hizo flaquear. - Añadiremos eso a la lista de lo que _tú_ necesitas, ¿no?

\- Eres el peor paciente de la historia documentada.

\- Gracias. - Sherlock entrelazó su brazo con el de John otra vez. - ¿Estás bien?

John lanzó un suspiro y cuadró los hombros.

\- Estoy bien. Intentémoslo otra vez. - Siguieron avanzando otra vez, Sherlock mirando con cuidado en busca de algún signo de un paso en falso. Incluso sin ninguno, caminar debía ser dolorosamente infernal. John mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia delante. - El agua está viniendo más deprisa ¿Alguna indicación de la línea principal?

\- No anticipé... - Sherlock estaba molesto por escuchar su propia voz quebrarse. - Creo que debería haberla encontrado a estas alturas.

John se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

\- Vas a sacarnos de aquí.

\- La marea...

\- Lo sé. Sherlock. Lo sé. Pero ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes puede controlar las mareas. - John se alzó y suavemente acarició el pelo mojado de Sherlock de su frente.

Era una cosa muy pequeña como para tambalearse, como para dejarle mirando al hombre frente a él como un idiota. Pero lo hizo. Se le ocurrió a Sherlock que John le hacía tambalearse de forma regular, pero siempre lo había achacado a anomalías intermitentes. Claramente su evaluación era un error. Era un imbécil. Lentamente, se acercó para acariciar el pelo de la nuca de John, también. John le dio una lenta sonrisa.

\- Chalado. - dijo cariñosamente. Agarró el brazo de Sherlock otra vez y miró hacia delante. - Vamos.

En el momento en el que Sherlock avanzó lo sintió: los ecos alrededor de ellos eran más profundos, el aire se estaba moviendo de forma diferente, el agua a su alrededor se estaba moviendo en más de una dirección. Alzó la linterna y escaneó las paredes y los techos abovedados rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta, se habían movido más allá de los túneles circulares hacia la gran línea principal arqueada. Los ladrillos de Bazalgette*** brillaban a la luz de la linterna a veinte pies por encima de sus cabezas.

\- Dios santo - murmuró John. - Es casi hermoso.

Sherlock gruñó. Sólo John Watson podía encontrar algo hermoso en un alcantarillado.

\- El monumento de Londres a la Gran Cloaca.

\- Fue una brillante pieza de ingeniería. No que lamentaría estar a una adecuada distancia de ella.

\- Nada me agradaría más que alejarte de ella lo más que el 221B lo permita. - Algún destello de luz hizo parpadear a Sherlock y girar la antorcha del tejado. El fenómeno persistió mientras miraba hacia arriba.

 - ¿Ves eso? - Señaló a lo que obviamente era un espejismo de algún tipo.

John sostuvo el aliento.

\- Es la luz del día.

\- Una alcantarilla. - Sherlock ayudó a bajar a John por el túnel hasta estar bajo la tenue luz difusa por los veinte pies de oscuridad. - Una alcantarilla _abierta_.

\- Aún está lloviendo. - John cerró los ojos y dejó que las gotas cayeran sobre su cara.

Sherlock recorrió con la linterna el techo; había asideros oxidados saliendo de la pared de ladrillos. El más bajo estaba a seis pies sobre sus cabezas.

\- Los más bajos probablemente se oxidaron hace años. - John le arrebató la linterna. - Hay alguien allí arriba. - Movió la antorcha de un lado a otro varias veces. Sherlock podía ver las siluetas de tres personas, asomándose a la alcantarilla. Tenían que haber visto la linterna, incluso aunque no pudiesen ver a los hombres en el agua. - ¡Ey! - John agitó la linterna. Una de las figuras de arriba se giró y desapareció rápidamente.

Un oleaje suave de agua pasó sobre ellos, empapándolos hasta el pecho, y Sherlock inhaló bruscamente, girándose. El nivel del agua estaba aumentando con una velocidad aterradora. O la marea estaba alta o en algún lugar de Londres había habido una riada.

\- John, dime que puedes nadar.

John se detuvo en sus esfuerzos por señalizar.

\- ¿Cuenta sentarse en el bote de mi tío?

\- Maldita sea. - Otra oleada pasó a través del cuello de Sherlock; escuchó a John atragantarse. Sherlock agarró a John por las caderas y lo alzó. - Mantén la barbilla alta y la boca cerrada.

John bajó la mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?

\- Deja de hablar y sigue haciendo señales.

Los ojos de John se abrieron cuando miró por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock.

\- Viene, Sherlock, vie…

El agua helada pasó por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock, y golpeó a John arrancándolo de su agarre. Pateando sus zapatos, Sherlock emergió a la superficie, pareciendo mareado. John estaba peleando para alcanzarle, agitando los brazos y las pateando con las piernas desesperadamente. Sherlock nadó al lado de John y lo agarró de la cintura.

\- Sólo patalea, si puedes. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Jesús, pensé que me hundía - dijo John a través de los dietes castañeteantes, quejándose. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Nunca estuve mejor. - Sherlock los llevó contra el arco.

\- Lo siento - jadeó John. - Perdí la linterna.

\- A la mierda la linterna. Respira.

John rió débilmente.

\- Te dije que la jodida caja estaba maldita.

\- Es una muy mala maldición si no puede convocar a un cocodrilo.

John apoyó su cabeza contra la de Sherlock.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Nos quedamos quietos. Ese grupo de la superficie debe haber visto la linterna. En cualquier caso, no queremos ser llevados corriente abajo.

\- ¿Qué hay corriente abajo?

\- El desagüe.

\- Y el desagüe es... ¿dónde las cosas desaguan?

Estaba siendo deliberadamente provocador, y Sherlock descaradamente lo acercó más, protegiéndolo de las olas.

\- El desagüe es donde nosotros y varias toneladas de agua de lluvia y aguas residuales acaban en el Támesis.

\- Tienes razón. No queremos ir al desagüe. - John alzó la vista. - Pero si nos quedamos aquí, no seremos capaces de alcanzar uno de esos peldaños, no importa cuánto suba el agua.

\- Vamos a tener que dejar la bóveda en el momento justo. - Sherlock empezó a cronometrar la corriente. - Y tenemos que ser rápidos, no hay segundas oportunidades. Mandita sea. No tenemos forma de probar la resistencia de esos agarres; si están lo bastante oxidados...

\- Podrían ceder. ¿No podemos esperar por la ayuda de nuestros amigos de arriba?

\- Mira. - Sherlock se hizo a un lado ligeramente para que John pudiera echarle un buen vistazo a lo que estaba pasando.

John jadeó con fuerza al ver que el nivel del agua estaba aumentando visiblemente; ya había subido la mitad de la distancia.

\- Buen punto. Entonces voy a decir esto ahora. - Sherlock miró como John tomaba su cara con manos temblorosas. - Sherlock. Ha sido un honor. - John se soltó y se dejó llevar por la corriente.

Sherlock gritó el nombre de John mientras la corriente lo arrastró río abajo, pero John ya estaba braceando, sin gracia pero con fuerza, hacia el muro sujetando los agarres de hierro. Sherlock lo vio elevar su mano derecha y alcanzar el peldaño más bajo, sólo para partirse.

Sherlock se lanzó hacia la corriente, al límite del tiempo, porque si John se hundía, él también; no iba a ser de ninguna otra jodida forma. No iba a irse a casa sin John Watson. En el mismo momento, vio la mano derecha de John emerger del agua para agarrar el siguiente peldaño. Lo cogió. John se alzó a sí mismo lo suficiente fuera del agua como para coger el siguiente peldaño, y lo cogió también. Girándose, John observó el área alrededor de la bóveda, claramente buscando a Sherlock; el pánico salvaje en su cara durante el momento que no pudo verlo sacó a Sherlock de su aturdimiento, y empezó a nadar.

-¡John! - gritó Sherlock, temeroso de que John no lo localizara, el idiota podría intentar nadar de vuelta otra vez.

John lo localizó, y empezó a respirar visiblemente de nuevo; estiró su brazo libre en la dirección de Sherlock. Sherlock se vio empujado por la corriente y casi se pasa completamente de los escalones; no se dio cuenta de lo lejos que lo había llevado en los pocos segundos que decidió seguir a John. John lo agarró por el brazo y lo acercó. Sherlock alzó su brazo derecho y alcanzó el peldaño más alto.

\- ¡Tú jodido imbécil! -  Sherlock agarró la mano de John y lo guió al siguiente peldaño. - ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?

John se alzó y colocó su pie bueno en un peldaño justo por encima de la superficie del agua.

\- Aprendiendo a nadar.

\- ¡Pudiste haberte ahogado!

\- Si vamos a tener una discusión, ¿podemos hacerlo arriba? Está empezando a ponerse un poco húmedo. - El agua estaba formando un remolino alrededor de sus pechos, y Sherlock reconoció su punto al respecto, subiendo un peldaño y guiando el brazo tembloroso de John hacia arriba con él.

\- No puedo creer que te permitieran vagar por tu cuenta - gruñó Sherlock mientras subían.

\- Fue muy refrescante.

Sherlock miró hacia abajo mientras John levantaba su pie herido sobre el nivel del agua, y sus insultos murieron en su garganta. El vendaje improvisado había empezado a deshacerse, revelando un herido, sangrante e hinchado revoltijo. Sherlock se inclinó rápidamente para deslizar su mano bajo la rodilla de John para sujetarle.

\- Arriba.

\- Gracias. - John le lanzó una sonrisa y subió, saltando un poco para colocar su pie bueno en el escalón.

Sherlock alzó la vista, alentado por su progreso. Ya casi lo habían conseguido. Sólo unos pocos pasos más y su pesadilla habría acabado. Alcanzó el siguiente escalón.

Se vino abajo en su mano.

Sherlock se lo quedó mirando estúpidamente durante un momento, luego miró hacia abajo a John. El agua estaba ya arremolinándose alrededor de las rodillas de John.

\- Prueba el siguiente - dijo John calmadamente.

Tirando el inútil peldaño lejos, Sherlock se estiró para alcanzar el siguiente. Crujió en su mano.

\- Oh - suspiró Sherlock con incredulidad. - No. - Miró hacia abajo a John durante un segundo, luego se echó a un lado. - Sube aquí - dijo urgentemente, ofreciéndole su mano.

John agarró su mano y subió los dos escalones hasta estar junto a Sherlock. Miraron el agua oscura alzándose bajo ellos.

\- Bueno - dijo John, enredando sus dedos con los de Sherlock y apretando su mano. - Al menos no hay cocodrilos.

\- John. - Sherlock luchó para que su garganta funcionase. El agua había alcanzado sus pies. - El honor es mío. Siempre lo ha sido.

John lo miró con lo que parecía auténtico asombro, pero antes de que pudiese responder, algo cayó entre ellos desde arriba. Sherlock se lo quedó mirando durante un segundo completo antes de darse cuenta de qué era. Una cuerda. Alguien les había lanzado un salvavidas. Mirando hacia arriba, Sherlock pudo ver varias personas arremolinadas sobre la alcantarilla abierta.

\- Gracias a Dios - dijo John débilmente.

Sherlock resistió el impulso, nacido de pura perversidad, de señalar que el milagro de John era muy probable que fuera el trabajo del Servicio de Emergencias y no de ninguna deidad mitológica, benevolente o no. Agarrando la cuerda, procedió a atarla alrededor de la cintura de John.

John miró horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Eso es para ambos, Sherlock, no voy a...

\- No voy a correr ningún riesgo. Conociéndote, saltarás de nuevo. - Sherlock le dio a la cuerda un par de tirones justo cuando John lanzó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y lo sujetó como si su propia vida dependiese de ello.

\- Yo no voy a correr ningún riesgo, tampoco. Agarra la maldita cuerda. - John era en realidad bastante intimidante cuando se ponía a ello. - Hazlo. No voy a dejarte ir.

Sherlock miró a su amigo, desconcertado, mientras el agua le alcanzaba las rodillas. Luego agarró la cuerda justo cuando empezaron a tirar de ella hacia arriba, hacia la lluvia.

Puede que no hubieran pasado más de cinco minutos desde que John y Sherlock habían sido arrastrados fuera del alcantarillado; pero se sentía mucho más. Los dos estaban tendidos sobre sus espaldas en la calle, parpadeando hacia la lluvia torrencial mientras los paramédicos zumbaban sobre ellos en un enjambre. Una figura familiar en un traje llevando un paraguas abierto apareció, y Sherlock reprimió un sincero gemido.

Aquí comienzan las décadas de humillación.

\- En serio, Sherlock - dijo Mycroft maliciosamente, inclinándose sobre ellos. - ¿Jugando en las alcantarillas otra vez a tu edad? Mummy y yo teníamos la esperanza de que lo hubieras superado.

***

\- Realmente no veo qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido, John. No podías haber subido las escaleras por ti mismo.

John colapsó sobre el sofá, riendo tan fuerte que hizo que sus costillas heridas doliesen.

\- Sherlock. Me llevaste en brazos. Me llevaste en brazos _a través del umbral_. - Subió la pierna, metida en una escayola desde la rodilla hasta los dedos, sobre el sofá con un suspiro de alivio, y se tumbó sobre los cojines.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y le arrojó la bolsa con la medicación de ambos.

\- ¿Entiendo que hay algún significado cultural sobre esa característica arquitectónica en particular?

\- Oh, ya veo. Es una de esas cosas que has eliminado.

\- Aparentemente. Espero no haber creado un incidente internacional.

\- Lo dudo. Sin embargo no te sorprendas si la señora Hudson te hace algunas preguntas raras.

\- ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la señora Hudson con esto? - Sherlock se quitó el abrigo. - ¿Necesitas algo? Me voy a tomar una ducha en condiciones; el olor de St. Bart’s es peor que el del Fleet.

\- Estoy bien. Debiste haberles dejado vendarte...

\- Si les hubiese dejado vendarme, no podría tomarme una ducha. - Sherlock lo miró agriamente. - Tú puedes vendarlas después, si quieres.

John se sorprendió ante la concesión.

\- Gracias.

\- John...

\- No me quedaré cerca de las ventanas. No abriré la puerta a nadie. No responderé al teléfono - entonó John, como si fuera un escolar recitando una lección.

Fue recompensado con un pequeño movimiento en la esquina de la boca de Sherlock.

\- Ya veo que no. -  Sherlock desapareció en el baño.

John esperó hasta que escuchó el agua corriendo, luego se puso de pie con esfuerzo y cojeó hasta el abrigo de Sherlock, maldiciendo con cada paso. Buscando en los bolsillos, encontró el puzle, luego cojeó hasta su mesa. Se sentó, sacó su kit médico del cajón inferior y lo abrió. Había tenido dos días en el hospital para pensar sobre esta maldita cosa, e iba a abrirla o morir en el intento.

\- Ahora, pequeño cabrón - murmuró John. - Veremos qué demonios está mal contigo. - Giró hacia la lámpara de la mesa y sujetó el puzle bajo la luz, girándolo lentamente. Ahí. Una de las grietas ente las piezas era más ancha que el resto. Sacando su escalpelo más fino del kit, John lo coló dentro la grieta y lo deslizó suavemente. Encontró resistencia, algo que no era madera. John aplicó un poco más de presión, y una banda de metal flexible muy fina de alrededor de un cuarto de pulgada surgió de la brecha. John se la quedó mirando, sin palabras. Había estado en lo cierto. Jodida mierda, había estado...

\- Oh, bravo, doctor.

John se lanzó poniéndose en pie, apoyándose en la mesa en busca de soporte, y giró para ver a Mycroft de pie en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Cristo! ¿Llamas alguna vez?

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabías que Sherlock me dijo que había perdido eso en el Fleet?

\- Sí - dijo John llanamente. - Estaba encantado de que lo hiciera.

Mycroft elevó una ceja.

\- ¿Puedo recuperarlo, por favor?

\- Estoy seguro de que en cuanto Sherlock acabe con él, estará encantado de devolvértelo. Pero si fuera tú, estaría deseando que no lo hiciese. Podría acabar metido en tu esófago o en tu culo.

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron ligeramente.

\- ¿Disculpa?

John se acomodó en su silla. Sujetando el extremo de la banda de metal, lo sacó suavemente del puzle.

\- Tú hiciste esto. Tú lo preparaste para que no se abriese.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Si los ladrones hubieran sido capaces de abrirlo, descubrirían que ya habíamos recuperado el chip.

John deslizó la primera pieza del puzle.

\- Y entonces hubieran tirado el puzle y se hubieran escondido bajo tierra.

\- Obviamente.

\- Y no hubieran contactado con su jefe para pedir instrucciones. - John quitó la siguiente pieza. - Era tras su jefe por quien ibais, por supuesto.

\- ¿Hay algún propósito tras este pequeño interrogatorio?

\- Tú amañaste el secuestro de tu hermano. - John sacó otra pieza, felicitándose a si mismo por no aplastarlo en su mano.

\- Ciertamente no lo hice. - El tono de Mycroft se volvió repentinamente afilado. - Eso fue totalmente inesperado.

\- Sherlock lo hubiera esperado. ¿Le has dicho que amañaste el puzle?

\- No.

\- ¿Le dijiste quién era la persona en la que estabas interesado? - John empezó a colocar las piezas sueltas en una línea recta.

\- No.

\- ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que la persona en la que estabas interesado tenía motivos para dañar a tu hermano que no tenían nada que ver con tu maldito chip?

\- Si hubiese pensado por un momento que ese era el caso, no hubiese involucrado a Sherlock para nada.

\- No lo involucraste. Lo utilizaste. -  John no se molestó en ocultar el rencor en su tono.

\- Suficiente. - La voz de Mycroft se volvió baja y fría. - Doctor, creo que es justo recordarte que esto es un asunto de seguridad nació...

\- Oh, sí. - John soltó una risa amarga. - Seguridad nacional. El último refugio de los bastardos de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no le contaste todo a Sherlock?

\- Él no necesita saberlo.

Eso fue demasiado. John se alzó de nuevo sobre sus pies, derribando su silla.

\- ¿No necesita saberlo? Tu hermano... tu hermano _pequeño_ fue secuestrado y torturado porque tú no le dijiste lo que _necesitaba saber_. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que pasó ese hombre?

\- Doctor...

\- Ese maníaco estuvo a un pelo de cortarle la mano a Sherlock.

El agarre de Mycroft en su paraguas se tensó visiblemente.

\- No me lo dijo.

\- ¿Cuándo tuvo la oportunidad? Estuvo dos días en el hospital. ¿Dónde estuviste tú?

\- John, sabes que Mycroft no se ocupa del trabajo de campo. - John se giró para ver a Sherlock en su pijama y baja, secándose el pelo con una toalla. - Oh, bien hecho, lo resolviste. Sabía que lo harías. - Sherlock se detuvo junto a la mesa de John para sujetar la pequeña tira de metal. - Muy efectivo, Mycroft, mis felicitaciones.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó John con asombro. - Nunca lo dijiste.

\- No lo supe hasta que lo pasé por los rayos x en el hospital. - Sherlock lo miró con una expresión sombría. - Gran idea, John. Si hubiésemos ido a St. Bart’s en vez de al Angelo’s...

\- La comida es terrible en St. Bart’s - dijo John llanamente. Fue recompensado con una pequeña sonrisa de Sherlock.

Mycroft elevó las cejas.

\- Interesante. ¿Cómo lo lograste? Según mis informes no te separaste del lado del doctor Watson en dos días.

John le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Sherlock. Sherlock había estado allí cuando se despertó, claramente, pero...

\- Tuve un cómplice - contestó Sherlock, evidentemente imperturbable ante la omnisciencia de Mycroft. - He llegado a apreciar el valor de los cómplices últimamente. - Sherlock enderezó la silla de John. - Siéntate, John, podrías asustar a los niños.

John se dejó caer en su silla, intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor en su pie.

\- Tu hermano quiere su puzle de vuelta, Sherlock.

\- Oh, ¿sí? - Los ojos afilados de Sherlock recorrieron a Mycroft de pies a cabeza. - No lo creo.

Mycroft suspiró.

\- Se razonable, Sherlock; es una prueba.

\- Tienes el chip. Pretendo quedarme esto como un recordatorio de nuestra aventura. - Sherlock cogió las piezas del puzle y caminó hasta la repisa de la chimenea, donde colocó cada pieza tan hábilmente como pudo. - Aquí. Veintiséis piezas. Oh, ahí, tienes un título para la entrada de tu blog, John.

John sonrió débilmente.

\- No creo que escriba sobre este caso.

\- Creo que no - dijo Mycroft afiladamente. - Estás de un humor muy caprichoso hoy, Sherlock. Confío en que no hayas olvidado que nuestros sospechosos de espionaje aún siguen en libertad.

John apretó los labios con fuerza. Sospechosos de espionaje. Al infierno con el secuestro, asalto, tortura e intento de asesinato. Jodido Mycroft y sus jodidas retorcidas prioridades.

Sherlock le lanzó a Mycroft una mirada helada.

\- Soy menos propenso al olvido que la mayoría. ¿Qué te han dicho tus fuentes?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

\- No dejó el país. De hecho, no hay pruebas de que haya dejado la ciudad. Es más que probable que venga a por su pequeña baratija... o a por ti, si te pones en su camino.

John cerró los ojos. _Cristo. Sherlock._ Se sobresaltó cuando fue cogido firmemente por el brazo y alzado de su silla. Abrió los ojos para protestar.

\- Estoy bien...

Sherlock guió a John hasta el sofá, dándole más que un ligero apoyo.

\- Túmbate o te romperé el otro pie.

John se sentó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca mientras intentaba levantar su pierna mala. Sherlock estuvo allí instantáneamente para alzar su pierna y colocar la escayola de John en un cojín. John captó la mirada inquisitiva de Mycroft y se inclinó sobre su almohada, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Se vio a si mismo incapaz de lidiar con el gemelo malvado de  John Steed**** en ese momento.

\- Hablemos - le dijo Sherlock a Mycroft con un tono bajo y letal.

John escuchó a Sherlock y Mycroft irse de la habitación y bajar la escalera, hablando con una voz a penas más alta que un susurro.

***

Sherlock resistió la urgencia de empujar a Mycroft por las escaleras.

\- Ese hombre está soportando una cantidad infernal de dolor y no necesita escuchar...

\- En serio, Sherlock, has desaprovechado tu vocación. El mundo de las niñeras te espera.

\- Cada lesión que sufrió John, la sufrió voluntariamente para mantenerme vivo, y lo mínimo que puedes ofrecerle es simple consideración, si respeto es demasiado pedir.

Mycroft le devolvió una mirada sombría.

\- ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez qué pasó exactamente?

\- Te he dicho lo que _necesitas saber_ -  le espetó Sherlock. - Y te diré esto. Wilkes es un don nadie. No tiene experiencia en el campo y ciertamente no está familiarizado con la etiqueta de estos trabajitos.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

\- Los que lo contrataron lo están, y no tengo ninguna duda de que han dado a conocer su disgusto. Ellos quieren el chip, y en lo que respecta a Wilkes, está aún en su pequeña caja puzle. La cual, por cierto, tu asociado…

\- Amigo.

\- … amenazó con insertar en mi recto.

Sherlock soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Eso hizo? Oh, bien por ti, John.

\- Él parece pensar que mi decisión de retenerte información te colocó en peligro de forma innecesaria.

\- John tiene unas opiniones muy fuertes sobre las medidas necesarias para garantizar mi seguridad. - Sherlock reprimió firmemente el recuerdo de la expresión en la cara de John cuando se tiró al Fleet.

\- Muy cierto. - La voz de Mycroft fue apenas audible.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Sherlock miró fijamente a su hermano, genuinamente sorprendido.

Mycroft ajuntó sus guantes un momento.

\- Tu amigo puede que tenga razón. No estoy completamente satisfecho con mi criterio en este asunto.

\- Mycroft, ¿has estado bebiendo?

\- Parece que se me ha encontrado falto de la debida diligencia. Por, de entre todas las personas, John Watson. Me preguntó si había sospechado si mi persona de interés tenía algún motivo para dañarte antes de tu involucración en este caso.

Sherlock miró hacia las escaleras, agitado. Seguramente John no podía saberlo. Él no tiene datos. ¿Por qué…

\- Y ahora veo que sí.

Sherlock recompuso su expresión, maldiciendo internamente.

\- Eso es algo antiguo, y resuelto hace tiempo. No tiene que ver con…

\- Si te hubiera dicho que Wilkes estaba involucrado, ¿hubieras actuado como lo hiciste?

Sherlock vaciló, considerándolo.

\- Probablemente no.

\- Me disculpo, Sherlock. Fui descuidado.

Sherlock luchó para recuperar su compostura.

\- Salvaste nuestras vidas.

\- Eso no debería haber sido necesario. Nunca debió haber pasado. Y no volverá a pasar de nuevo. - Mycroft se giró hacia la puerta.

\- No fue completamente cosa tuya, Mycroft - se escuchó decir a si mismo Sherlock. - Lo que pasó en las alcantarillas estaba completamente fuera de tu mano.

\- ¿Lo estaba?

Sherlock soltó un suspiro irregular.

\- Ni siquiera Mycroft Holmes puede controlar la marea.

Mycroft resopló y abrió la puerta.

\- Descansa un poco, Sherlock, estás volviéndote poético. Debes descansar unas horas; hay un equipo colocado. Oh. Y mantén a ese soldado amigo tuyo cerca. Creo que está empezando a gustarme.

Mycroft cerró la puerta tras él, y Sherlock subió penosamente las escaleras, sintiendo cada momento el paso de los tres días. Fue la primera vez que podía recordar que un consejo de Mycroft tuviera sentido. Eso, al menos, evidenciaba que sus facultades mentales estaban severamente dañadas.

Sherlock se detuvo junto al sofá, sorprendido de ver que John se había cubierto a si mismo con el abrigo de Sherlock. Con la garganta apretada, se inclinó sobre John, apartando su pelo de la frente.

Lo ojos de John se abrieron.

\- ¿Se ha ido? - preguntó adormilado.

\- Sí. Asignó un equipo a la casa. Vuelve a dormir.

John murmuró algo sobre Sherlock necesitando descansar, pero ya estaba dormido. Sherlock abrió algunos parches de nicotina y se los colocó, luego puso su silla favorita junto al sofá y se acomodó en ella, inclinándose hacia delante con los ojos cerrados y los dedos juntos. Sebastian Wilkes no estaba huyendo, y ese era definitivamente un problema de 3 parches.

 

Porque Sherlock conocía a Sebastián Wilkes; el hombre era un idiota y un cobarde hasta la médula. No se había visto envuelto en el robo del chip debido a ninguna ideología política, ni siquiera con ánimos de lucro. Había sido por diversión. Era demasiado estúpido para comprender las consecuencias, y el asesinato de un mensajero y el robo de secretos de estado británicos sólo alimentó sus elaboradas fantasías. El hecho de que Sherlock estuviera involucrado simplemente había mejorado esa ilusión.

Cuánto debió haber complacido a Wilkes escuchar que Sherlock era incapaz de abrir su pequeña caja. Eso debió haberle dado más placer que ninguna de las fotos que Cullen le envió. Y Sherlock no duda que las fotos le hayan dado placer. Conocía demasiado bien los gustos de Wilkes en ese respecto.

 _A mi jefe le encantará._ Las palabras vinieron espontáneamente a la mente de Sherlock, para reestablecer un orden entre la cacofonía resultante de sus pensamientos. Sobre el cadáver de Sherlock que Seb Wilkes pondrá sus manos sobre John Watson. Ha sido un idiota. Nunca debió presentarlos. Sherlock se burla de su propia estupidez; había sido inducido por un deseo pueril de demostrar que había seguido adelante, sin duda, que no era universalmente odiado, que alguien lo valoraba y escogió pasar tiempo en su compañía. Patético. El simple acto de buscar la aprobación de Sebastian Wilkes demuestra que no siguió adelante; su condicionamiento estaba intacto.

Sin embargo llamó la atención de Wilkes (y Sherlock tenía varias teorías al respecto, incluyendo ese ridículo blog que John insistía en escribir) Wilkes sin duda se había sorprendido de que John aún estuviera viviendo con Sherlock casi un año después de su encuentro. Sherlock también lo había estado. Él mismo no le hubiera dado más de dos meses. Y aun así ahí estaba John Watson, estableciéndose silenciosamente en cada aspecto de la vida de Sherlock. ¿Eso había alimentado la determinación de Wilkes de seguir a delante con su negocio más allá de recuperar el mandito chip? Un pequeño castigo, quizás, para enseñarle a Sherlock que nadie que deja a Sebastian Wilkes tenía derecho a encontrar consuelo en otra parte, y un pequeño susto para convencer a John Watson de dejar a Sherlock a su propia suerte. Eso probablemente habría funcionado, con cualquiera excepto con John.

¿Era por eso por lo que Wilkes no estaba huyendo? ¿Podría estar tan determinado a reestablecer su conexión? Este caso de contrabando bien podría haber sido su primer intento de poner a Sherlock en su sitio. Wilkes debe estar muy decepcionado por el resultado de este negocio.

Sherlock agitó su cabeza. No. No, no lo haría. Incluso un idiota, hedonista delirante como Wilkes no arriesgaría tanto por otra oportunidad para humillar a Sherlock Holmes. No después de todos estos años. Si el chip no era más que un juego, y Sherlock meramente una placentera diversión, ¿qué llevaría al hombre a esconderse en vez de dejar el país? Desconocido. Sin respuesta.

Revisar los datos disponibles.

Sebastian Wilkes. Con una buena educación pero no inteligente. Sádico. Absorbido en si mismo. Indiscreto. Adicto a las emociones fuertes. Adinerado, pero no tan adinerado como lo fue en el pasado. Indiferente a asuntos políticos. Ignorante del  mundo del espionaje. Su rol en el robo del chip sin especificar. Motivación desconocida.

Cullen. Nombre desconocido. Con una buena educación. Sádico. Acostumbrado a cosas caras, pero cayó en tiempos difíciles. Experiencia como mercenario e interrogador. Pelea como un luchador callejero. Desprecio por la milicia británica. Una inusual relación familiar con su jefe. Tomó parte activa en el robo del chip. Poseía conocimientos sobre ambos objetivos que es poco probable que supiera únicamente por Wilkes. Motivación también desconocida.

Pete. Apellido desconocido. Acento de escuela pública disimulado con un intento atroz de parecer de Cockney*****. Llevaba ropas de trabajo y botas que no le pegaban. Peleaba como alguien entrenado por los militares. Con manicura. Exudaba un aire de autoridad a pesar del trato de Cullen hacia él como matón a sueldo. Sin interés en la tortura de Cullen en altercado en la cámara. Rol en el robo desconocido.

Sherlock cogió su teléfono del brazo del sofá y empezó a escribir.

¿FUENTE DE LA FUGA EN LA RUTA DEL CORREO? - SH

Seguramente Mycroft tenía resueltos estos cabos sueltos a estas alturas. Hubo una pausa infrecuentemente larga antes de la contestación de Mycroft, y los músculos de Sherlock se tensaron de impaciencia.

UNA PERSONA ALTAMENTE SITUADA EN EL MINISTERIO DE DEFENSA. - MH

Sherlock gruño de frustración. Como si no fuera capaz de deducir eso por su cuenta. Como si la señora Hudson no hubiera podido deducir eso.

ESTOY SORPRENDIDO. POR FAVOR SORPRÉNDEME MÁS DÁNDOME EL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA ALTAMENTE POSICIONADA. - SH

Una pausa interminable.

DISCUTIR SOBRE PERSONAS ALTAMENTE POSICIONADAS A TRAVÉS DE APARATOS INSEGUROS ES COMPLETAMENTE INADMISIBLE. - MH

Sherlock le gruñó al teléfono, los pulgares volando a través del teclado.

A LA MIERDA INADMISIBLE ES INFORMACIÓN VITAL PARA LA INVESTIGACIÓN SUELTALO YA - SH

Otra pausa.

TOMA UNA AGRADABE TAZA DE TÉ Y LEE LAS PÁGINAS DE ESCÁNDALOS; ESO MEJORARÁ TU TEMPERAMENTO. - MH

Sherlock reprimió su impulso de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana.

JW ESTÁ DE CAMINO A INSERTAR CIERTO OBJETO EN CIERTO ORIFICIO - SH

Sherlock empezó a contar; su teléfono sonó en cinco segundos.

UN CASO DE EXTORSIÓN PARTICULARMENTE ESPELUZNANTE PODRÍA LLAMAR TU ATENCIÓN. - MH

Sherlock tomó aliento. Extorsión. Extorsión, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Hojeando las páginas de las webs de tabloides, se congeló, mirando la foto de un hombre bien vestido intentando ocultar su cara de la cámara. Las piezas encajaron como el recuerdo en la repisa de su chimenea.

\- Aquí estabas - susurró Sherlock. - Ahora te tengo.

\- Lo has resuelto.

Sherlock alzó la vista, sorprendido de ver a John sonriéndole. Era su sonrisa de orgullo, y una que nunca dejaba de descolocar el proceso mental de Sherlock.

\- Eso creo. Podríamos estar en algún problema más, John.

John rió.

\- Estaría decepcionado si no lo estuviéramos. - Miró su reloj y le lanzó a Sherlock su mirada médica. - Casi tres horas. No creo que hayas descansado para nada.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Tú necesitas algo?

\- Necesito que descanses, pero sé que no sirve de nada pedírtelo - contestó John en un tono irónico. - Así que haré una pregunta si no te importa. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Wilkes?

Sherlock giró su cara completamente hacia él, ignorando el dolor. Había tenido razón; de algún modo, imposiblemente, John había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- Wilkes - dijo Sherlock estúpidamente.

\- Si quieres protegerlo, te apoyaré por supuesto - dijo John calmadamente. - Pero creo que ambos viviremos para arrepentirnos.

\- _¿Protegerle?_ Dios mío… - Sherlock recobró su compostura. - Wilkes es completamente irrelevante para…

\- No te molestes. No pretendo darme cuenta de todo lo que haces (¿quién podría?) pero tengo orejas. _Hablar de sexo en la mesa de desayuno._ Jesús. Sherlock. No crees realmente que olvidé eso, ¿no?

Sherlock se vio a si mismo incapaz de contestar.

Las manos de John se apretaron en las dobleces del abrigo de Sherlock, su cara pálida sonrojándose.

\- Él contrató a Cullen. Y sólo Dios sabe quién contrató a Wilkes. Alguien que sabía su historia contigo, obviamente. No estoy diciéndote nada que no sepas. Ese no fue su único desliz.

\- Tu análisis…

\- Wilkes pensó que estábamos juntos - dijo John rotundamente.

Eso era imposible. John no tiene datos. Él no podría saber eso.

\- Ese día en su oficina. Toda esa… jodida basura sobre ti siendo un friki.

Sherlock sintió su mandíbula caerse. John estaba enfadado. John estaba furioso por, entre todas las cosas, una conversación trivial que había pasado hace casi un año.

\- Él pensó que estaba humillándote frente a tu nuevo novio. Y estaba disfrutándolo. - La respiración de John se volvió áspera e irregular. - Como si nada de lo que dijese esa cucaracha pudiera cambiar mi opinión de ti. Como si no fueras diez veces más hombre que él en tu peor día.

\- John. - El nombre se forzó a si mismo a través de la contrita garganta de Sherlock.

\- Y seguí mirándote, esperando que lo cortaras y lo pusieras en su sitio, porque Dios sabe que eres capaz de defenderte tu solo; te he visto convertir a la mitad del Scotland Yard en jirones temblorosos…

\- Las hipérboles empobrecen tu argumentación. - Sherlock se escuchó balbucear a si mismo.

John siguió adelante como si no hubiese parado.

\- Pero simplemente te quedaste allí. Con… Dios, esa mirada en tu cara. No dijiste nada. Y luego mentiste sobre tus conclusiones. Como si esa impresionante mente tuya fuese algo de lo que estar avergonzado. Eso me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. El cabrón te hizo daño, y quería seguir haciéndotelo. Quería saltar sobre ese escritorio y golpear su cabeza contra él.

La garganta de Sherlock se cerró. Locuacidad aparte, eso esta tan propio de John. Esa galantería quijotesca. Era ridículo, y oh, Dios, era magnífico. De una forma completamente innecesaria. Como arte. O…

\- Sólo Dios sabe por qué aceptaste ese caso en primer lugar. No, no estoy preguntando. Y ahora él lo ha llevado a un siguiente nivel. Él estaba adorando esas fotos, Sherlock.

\- Él no…

\- De algún modo dudo que esperase que Cullen lo fuera a llevar tan lejos como lo hizo. Los inconvenientes de contratar a un psicópata. Pero también dudo que derramase ninguna lágrima al respecto.

\- John - dijo Sherlock densamente, rindiéndose. No tenía ni idea de cómo John había llegado a esas conclusiones. No importa. Eran innegablemente ciertas y conducían a un hecho destacable, al cual John había estado haciendo obstinadamente caso omiso desde que habían sido lanzados a ese maletero. - La participación de Wilkes es completamente irrelevante. Soy responsable de esto. Mi criterio… Fallé al…

\- ¿Estás otra vez con eso? - El enfado de John se desvaneció en cansancio puro. - No has fallado. Lo resolviste. El caso…

\- ¡Que se joda el caso! - Sherlock luchó por controlarse cuando el improperio se hizo eco en las paredes. - Te he fallado a _ti._

El asombro en la cara de John desvió su pensamiento de nuevo.

\- Sherlock. - Esa voz era más amable de lo que Sherlock podía procesar. - Nunca. - Y luego John se estaba moviendo, sentándose, balanceando las piernas y apoyándolas en el maldito suelo. Sherlock estaba fuera de su silla antes de que supiera que se estaba moviendo; cogió las piernas de John y las movió de nuevo, forzándolo a tumbarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - dijo entre dientes. - Tienes puntos y un yeso, túmbate ahí y alégrate de estar vivo.

John alzó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¿No me veo feliz, entonces?

Sherlock se quedó ahí de pie estúpidamente, parpadeando, aun sujetando las piernas de John. Intentó regular su respiración y falló miserablemente. Se rindió.

\- ¿Cuántos… ¿Cuántos huesos le hubieras dejado romperte, John?

Sherlock estaba bastante seguro de obtener una respuesta razonable, incluso siendo John. Seguramente John había pensado en eso. John debió haber dibujado una línea, se daría cuenta de la realidad de la situación y dejaría a Cullen continuar su trabajo sobre su verdadero objetivo. Si Sherlock no se hubiera liberado a si mismo, John hubiera actuado. Se hubiera salvado a si mismo.

\- Quiero una respuesta - dijo con voz áspera. Necesitaba una respuesta.

\- Doscientos seis huesos que tiene el cuerpo humano - murmuró John.

Sherlock se sintió a si mismo calentarse, luego enfriarse, luego adormecido, mientras suavemente subía las piernas de John al sofá.

\- No - dijo vacilante. - Eso es inaceptable. Eso es… - Se interrumpió al ver la expresión sombría del rostro de John y se hundió en el sofá, agarrando el hombro de John. - Nunca. Más - dijo, con una voz que no sonaba para nada como la suya. - ¿Me oyes? No lo aceptaré.

John no dijo nada.

\- Por favor - susurró Sherlock, sus cuerdas vocales fallándole.

John se giró hacia él con ojos brillantes, apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Sherlock.

\- Tú, chalado - susurró John. - Hermoso e imposible chal…

Sherlock lo besó.

 

Siempre había considerado el besar como un no placentero e innecesario preámbulo al no placentero y necesario negocio de tratar con esas raras ocasiones en las que su libido se hacía presente. Sherlock se encontró a si mismo reexaminando esa evaluación; nunca nadie lo había besado como John. Gentil y profundo y Jesús si no amó cada segundo de él, como si quisiese sólo eso y nada más.

Sherlock fue vagamente consciente de que John estaba sujetando su cabeza con manos temblorosas como si Sherlock pudiese apartarse; si tuviese la respiración y el uso de la lengua, Sherlock le hubiera asegurado de que no tenía esa intención. Fue tentado a comunicar eso con tanta creatividad como los límites de la fisiología humana hubiese permitido, y fue recompensado con John gimiendo suavemente dentro del beso.

John se separó y miró hacia Sherlock con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No hubiera hecho nada. - Su voz tembló. - No podía soportar verte pasar por eso. Fue menos doloroso dejar que él…

Sherlock se apoderó de su boca de nuevo. Demasiados datos. _Demasiado, John, demasiado_. Sintió a John enterrar sus manos en su pelo, acariciándolo como si fuese algo precioso. Sintió a John apartar el abrigo de Sherlock y se echó atrás ligeramente, sorprendido.

\- ¿John?

\- Ven aquí - murmuró John con voz ronca, tirando de Sherlock por el brazo mientras bajaba su pierna sana del sofá. Algo en su voz demandaba obediencia. Sherlock permitió a John tirarlo encima de él, con cuidado de no empujar la escayola de John. Notó su propio ritmo cardíaco acelerado con interés mientras la mano de John se deslizaba hacia abajo por el costado de Sherlock para descansar cómodamente en la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock. La otra mano de John apartó suavemente el pelo de la cara de Sherlock.

Sherlock cerró sus ojos y deseó que sus músculos dejaran de temblar; estaban distrayéndole del puro placer del toque de John. Como si adivinase su pensamiento, John movió su otra pierna al sofá, envolviendo a Sherlock completamente. Sherlock descansó su frente en el cojín junto a John;  los labios y lengua de John inmediatamente comenzaron a probar la piel tras la oreja derecha de Sherlock.

\- ¿Estás bien? - suspiró.

¿Estoy bien? El hombre estaba demente.

\- John, ¿alguna vez he sido tímido como para no dejarte saber cuándo algo no estaba bien?

John rió.

\- ¿Tímido? No, puedo decir con seguridad que eso es algo que nunca has sido.

\- Entonces debes asumir que todas y cada una de las cosas que estás haciendo o a punto de hacer están bien.

\- De acuerdo. - John envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la mano izquierda de Sherlock y la alzó hasta su boca. Procedió a asombrar a Sherlock dejando un ligero beso en su palma  que envió un absurdo escalofrío a través de la espina de Sherlock.

Sherlock con debilidad decidió abandonar cualquier intento de extrapolar el comportamiento de John de las normas establecidas. Era obviamente un ejercicio sin sentido. Dada la historia y carácter de John había anticipado un acercamiento directo; el por qué no tenía a Sherlock ya sobre sus manos y rodillas no lo podía comprender. Estaba obviamente en territorio desconocido. Respirar era un problema. Estaba poniéndose duro. Un beso en la mano estaba haciéndole ponerse _duro_. Eso era ridículo.

John besó la sien de Sherlock, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Sherlock.

\- La primera vez que posé mis ojos sobre ti…

Conversación. Dios mío. John quería _hablar._

\- Los sé. - Sherlock intentó no sonar presuntuoso, puramente por la novedad del intento, y falló. No estaba demasiado preocupado; la modestia estaba, después de todo, profundamente sobrevalorada.

\- Pensé que eras el hombre más hermoso de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Sólo de Inglaterra? - Sherlock notó con considerable molestia que su voz tembló. - La Commonwealth llora.

\- Esos ojos…

\- Me han dicho que son mi mejor atributo. - Sus _ojos,_ por Dios santo. John. Ridículo, romántico e irresistible John.

\- Y luego empezaste a hablar.

\- Por lo tanto se rompió la ilusión. - Sherlock intentó lanzar una risa sardónica y falló.

\- No podía creer cuán brillante fuiste, y esa voz. - La propia voz de John se agravo en algo parecido a un ronroneo.

El sonido hizo que el pene de Sherlock se pusiera repentina y dolorosamente duro. Se encontró a si mismo incapaz de parar los avances verbales de John y se centró en intentar controlar su respiración.

\- Y luego te levantaste y empezaste a moverte y fue _como sexo_. - Las dos últimas palabras fueron un susurro ronco. - Me puse duro.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? - preguntó Sherlock sin aliento. - He… subestimado mis encantos, claramente.

Sintió la erección de John apretándose contra la suya propia. Sherlock intentó recordar cómo o dónde se había movido ese día para conseguir esa reacción. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta de la extensión del interés de John? Debe haber estado distraído. El experimento con la fusta, tal vez. Sherlock se desvió apresuradamente del recuerdo. Duda que alguna vez vuelva a ver una fusta de la misma forma.

\- Claramente. Hubiera vivido bajo un jodido puente de tren contigo. - John coló su mano dentro de la cintura del pijama de Sherlock y acarició su piel con cálidos dedos. Sherlock se dio a si mismo por perdido. - Y cuando me dijiste que no estabas interesado…

Sherlock tomó aire y se recuperó.

\- Para ser justos, estaba siguiendo el rastro de un asesino en serie en aquel momento.

\- Lo sé. - La voz de John se volvió repentinamente grave, pero sus manos aún se movían. - Tu trabajo es lo primero. Debería serlo. Es importante.

Importante.

\- Lo crees.

\- Lo sé. Es un trabajo jodidamente bueno, Sherlock, y tú eres brillante haciéndolo.

Dios mío. Sherlock sintió que su control empezaba a romperse.

\- Gracias - susurró. - Supongo que sería inútil mencionar que mi buen trabajo casi te ha matado en cierto número de ocasiones.

John rió realmente.

\- Supongo que sería inútil mencionar que casi te ha matado a ti también.

\- Yo escogí mi trabajo, John.

\- Como también hice yo. Quiero estar aquí. Quiero ser de utilidad, Sherlock.

La afirmación dejó sin aliento a Sherlock durante un momento.

\- ¿De utilidad? - Estaba consternado por el limitado alcance de la frase. John Watson no era _de utilidad_. - Tú eres _esencial._

John cerró sus ojos y descansó su frente contra el pelo de Sherlock. Alzó otra vez la mano de Sherlock, llevándola hasta su boca.

\- Di eso otra vez.

Sherlock mantuvo su atención con dificultad.

\- Eres esencial.

\- Para tu trabajo.

John tenía una mente excepcional; obviamente los hechos recientes habían desorientado su proceso mental. Con toda sinceridad, Sherlock admitió que los suyos propios estaban un poco peor por el desgaste.

\- Eres esencial para mí en toda forma posible. - El toque de los labios y lengua de John contra su palma lo llevaron al borde. - Maldita sea, John, voy a correrme si no dejas de hacer eso. - Sherlock se congeló, luchando para recuperar su auto control y frenar su anteriormente dócil libido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace seis meses que era suficientemente idiota como para decir algo así, le habría recomendado un confinamiento en una institución.

Claramente sorprendido y complacido consigo mismo, John ronroneó un poco, frotando sus labios contra el interior de la muñeca vendada de Sherlock, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia abajo sobre el culo de Sherlock.

\- Manos - murmuró, con un gozoso aire travieso. - Debí haberlo sabido.

Maldito sea.

\- ¿Alguna otra localización de interés?

Sherlock se quedó sin aliento y luchó por mantenerse quieto mientras John apretaba su boca muy suavemente contra la garganta de Sherlock, justo bajo la venda.

\- La garganta, también. Oh, las cosas que puedo hacer contigo. - El tono juguetón de John era exasperante. Adorable. Ridículo. La mano de John se deslizó entre ellos y acarició el pene de Sherlock a través de la tela de su pijama.

Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando limitar el estímulo. Sus experiencias sexuales previas no habían hecho nada para prepararle para John Watson. Ser doblado sobre cada pieza de mobiliario cercano y follado sin sentido palidecía en comparación con este asalto a sus sentidos a un ritmo tranquilo.

\- ¿Sherlock? - La voz de John era aguda; sus manos dejaron de moverse.

\- No pares.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu espalda?

Sherlock alzó su cabeza para mirar a John; sus bocas estaban a una pulgada la una de la otra.

\- No. Pares.

La cabeza de John se inclinó ligeramente, y Sherlock pudo ver los saltos intuitivos en sus ojos. No. Sin lógica. Sin datos tal y como Sherlock entendía el mundo. Algo más.

John frotó sus labios contra la mejilla de Sherlock y susurró en su oído.

\- Puedes tener cualquier cosa que quieras.

Sherlock se movió con confusión.

John lo besó suavemente.

\- Cualquier cosa.

Algo aproximándose a la comprensión apareció.

\- ¿John?

\- No necesitas pedirlo.

Exhalando una bocanada de aire, Sherlock se puso de rodillas, sacándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y lanzándola a un lado. Tiró hacia abajo de su pijama y lo pateó para sacárselo.

\- Oh, hola - suspiró, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su placer. Tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza y la tiró.

Envalentonado, Sherlock enganchó sus dedos en la cintura del pijama de John, respirando con fuerza. Sonriendo, John levantó obedientemente sus caderas lo suficiente como para que Sherlock tirara de ellos hacia abajo y los quitara. John estaba duro y listo, y Sherlock no lo estaba menos; se deslizó hacia abajo para tomar a John en su boca, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran y comenzó a moverse.

\- Maldita sea. - La voz de John sonaba temblorosa. - Sí. Sherlock. - John enterró sus manos en el pelo de Sherlock, y Sherlock se preparó para que lo empujara. Eso no pasó; John parecía contento con permitir a Sherlock actuar a su propio ritmo. Más que contento aparentemente. - Tan. Jodidamente. Caliente. Tan. Jodidamente. Hermoso; ¿cómo _haces_ eso? Joder, enséñame a hacer eso, quiero chupártela toda la noche justo así, oh _Dios_.

Así que esto era el sexo con John Watson. Sherlock empezó a ver de qué iba todo el alboroto al respecto, y el pensamiento de que John pensaba que Sherlock era capaz de enseñarle algo sobre ello le parecía infinitamente divertido. Gimió mientras redoblaba sus esfuerzos, aplicando labios y lengua con las habilidades que aprendió en encuentros mucho menos placenteros. Habían valido la pena el precio pagado. Todos ellos, incluso ahora valía la pena el desagradable servicio a Sebastian Wilkes; porque John estaba jadeando y suplicando y gimiendo el nombre de Sherlock como si fuera tan nuevo para él como lo era para Sherlock, como si no pudiera tener suficiente.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos y aventuró una mirada hacia arriba, sólo para encontrar su mirada cruzada con la de John. John gruñó y deslizó sus manos desde el pelo de Sherlock para acunar su cara.

\- Oh Dios tan hermoso qué demonios estás _haciendo_ conmigo Jesús Sherlock oh _maldita sea_ … - La cara de John se contorsionó de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor, y suavemente intentó apartar a Sherlock, lo cual Sherlock encontró bastante molesto. -  Estoy ahí estoy ahí amor estoy ahí - era evidente su explicación, lo cual también era molesto, ya que _estar ahí_ era claramente el objetivo de todo el ejercicio; se apoderó de las muñecas vendadas de John y las sujetó suavemente.

Los ojos oscuros de John se abrieron de golpe.

\- Oh - jadeó. - Oh, Dios Sherlock, ¿lo harías?

Se le ocurrió a Sherlock con bastante retraso que John no había esperado algo que él mismo había dado por sentado, algo sorprendente en si mismo, en este contexto, y algo que lo hizo aún más determinado en darle a John lo que obviamente quería con tanto entusiasmo. Guió la mano de John de vuelta a su pelo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de centrarse mientras miraba la ternura desnuda en la cara de John.

\- Nunca… nadie como tú - murmuró John con un impresionante grado de incoherencia. - El único… - Se atragantó en cualquiera que fuese el sinsentido que estaba a punto de decir y realmente _gritó_ el nombre de Sherlock mientras se corrió, mientras Sherlock jugaba con el pene de John con fruición y tragaba su semen con genuino entusiasmo. Eso era nuevo también. Precioso, de hecho. A no ser, por supuesto, que los decibelios del entusiasmo de John provocasen que la señora Hudson presentase una denuncia en virtud de la Ley de Comportamiento Anti-Social, por supuesto, pero Sherlock decidió que esta experiencia bien valía la multa de cien libras.

John cayó de nuevo sobre su almohada, respirando con fuerza, murmurando una incomprensible mezcla de profanaciones y el nombre de Sherlock. Miró ávidamente como la boca de Sherlock se deslizaba lentamente por la longitud de su pene y se apartaba.

\- Oh, Dios - dijo sin aliento. - Oh, Dios, vas a matarme, ¿no?

\- No seas melodramático - murmuró Sherlock, poniéndose el mismo sobre sus manos y rodillas con dificultad. Sus extremidades estaban temblando. - Nunca te mataría. Sólo… - Sherlock se detuvo, observando la expresión expectante de John. - Te arruinaré la posibilidad de querer estar con otros hombres.

John estalló en carcajadas hacia el techo, pero Sherlock se agachó para interrumpirlo con un beso, sintiéndose más que un poco mareado. Su primera broma en la cama. No había sido tan divertida, pero parecía una tontería exitosa. Quizás John estaba predispuesto a apreciar su sentido del humor. Finalmente apartó su boca de la de John con renuencia. Había algo más que decadente en besar a John mientras se estaba riendo.

\- Chalado - dijo John cariñosamente. Ese parecía ser el apelativo cariñoso elegido para esta tarde, y dado su actual estado, Sherlock no podía objetar razonablemente. John se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para tomar la cara de Sherlock entre sus manos como si fuera a besarlo de nuevo. - Ya lo has hecho.

Los brazos de Sherlock rápidamente se rindieron; jadeó cuando John lo cogió y lo bajó junto a él con la espalda en el sofá, deslizándose un poco para hacerle sitio. Sherlock descansó su cabeza en el hueco del brazo de John, resignándose a la sobrecarga sensorial mientras John se apretaba de nuevo junto a él, su mano deslizándose por el estómago de Sherlock para tomar el dolorosamente duro pene en su mano. Sherlock profirió un sonido que definitivamente no fue un quejido.

\- Córrete para mí - susurró John en su oído, su mano moviéndose con movimientos insoportablemente largos y lentos. - Eres. Tan. Malditamente. Sexy. Déjamelo ver. Déjame verlo ahora mismo.

\- Lo que sea - se escuchó a si mismo balbucear Sherlock, al borde del precipicio. - Haría lo que sea…

\- Lo sé - dijo John con voz áspera. - Dios, lo sé. ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Su mano se estaba moviendo más rápido, y Sherlock se sintió caer. - Ahora déjame ver esto. Déjame ver lo jodidamente hermoso que eres, maldito chalado, _déjame verlo._

Sherlock lanzó su mano libre contra el pecho de John mientras se corrió, su cuerpo empujando contra John mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás. No podía ver, pero podía oír algunas cosas incoherentes sobre _John_ y _lo que sea_ y _todo lo que quiero_. Sintió el semen salpicando su estómago y pecho, escuchó a John decir:

\- Oh, Jesús, sí - y luego la boca de John estaba sobre la suya de nuevo, dentro de la suya de nuevo. Sherlock sólo se separó cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se volvió imperativa; apretó su frente contra el cuello de John y respiró con fuerza.

Las manos de John seguían moviéndose arriba y abajo en su pene, lenta y suavemente, y Sherlock tuvo que morderse el labio para detener los absurdos ruiditos que se asomaban detrás de sus cuerdas vocales.

\- Eres increíble - murmuró John. - Dios, eres increíble. - Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por el pene de Sherlock y se alejó, y acabó descansando en la cadera de Sherlock. Besó la frente de Sherlock y se apoyó allí, con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente no tenía ninguna intención de moverse o pedirle a Sherlock que se moviese. Otra sorpresa. Otra ridícula, romántica y completamente pegajosa sorpresa; les gustaría no estar pegados el uno contra el otro dentro de una hora.

Sherlock se descubrió a si mismo remarcablemente despreocupado. Miró a John quedarse dormido, frotando el rubio pelo de la frente de John y peleando contra el cansancio que asaltaba sus propios músculos. Sin señales de dolor aún, pero las endorfinas no durarían demasiado, desafortunadamente, para ninguno de los dos. Mereció la pena. Dios que si la mereció. John merecía cualquier cosa, y maldito fuera si alguna vez lo olvidaba.

***

John se despertó reticentemente, intentando no gemir en voz alta. Maldito, maldito, maldito fuera su pie, malditas sus costillas, maldita su cabeza y… oh, _maldición_. Sherlock. Sintió los cojines tras él. Sherlock se había ido. El piso estaba oscuro y Sherlock se había ido. El corazón de John se hundió. Bueno, había sabido que era un riesgo. Sherlock estaba destinado a pensárselo dos veces. Jesús, esperaba no haber arruinado su amistad, porque eso…

\- Estoy haciendo algo de té.

John giró hacia la voz, sobresaltado. Podía ver a Sherlock moviéndose con la blanquecina luz de la calle, y luchó por sentarse, apretando sus dientes. Escuchó a Sherlock maldecir entre dientes y moverse rápidamente para ayudarle a enderezarse. Puso en las manos de John un vaso de agua y dos pastillas.

\- Vas atrasado. ¿Qué tan malo es? - Su brazo rodeó los hombros de John.

John retrasó la respuesta tomándose la medicación y aclarando su garganta, no confiando en su propia voz. Sherlock nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

\- Como pinchazos de aguja de momento, pero esto lo arreglará. Gracias. - Se inclinó contra Sherlock mientras su amigo le cogía el vaso. John pasó una mano por su pecho. - Nos limpiaste.

\- Por favor no me digas que querías preservarnos en ese estado para la posteridad.

John rió, luego, se sintió aliviado de que Sherlock sonase completamente como él  mismo.

\- No. Siento habérmelo perdido sin embargo; no creo que nunca te haya visto limpiando nada.

Sherlock gruñó y se deslizó detrás de John, empujándolo hacia atrás contra su pecho. John dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y su cabeza descansó en el hombro de Sherlock. Los brazos de Sherlock lo rodearon.

\- Hiciste té - murmuró John, absurdamente feliz.

\- Eres demasiado fácil de complacer - susurró Sherlock.

\- Ni lo más mínimo. Tengo unos estándares ridículamente altos. ¿Ves por quién he esperado?

Sherlock hizo una especie de sonido suave y enterró su cara contra el pelo de John.

\- Por mí. - Su voz sonó ronca. - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres alguien imposible con el que vivir. Porque insultas a todos los que te escuchan durante más de cinco minutos. Porque conoces el tiempo de descomposición del cuero cabelludo humano pero no como usar la máquina de autoservicio. Porque arriesgarías tu vida para resolver un enigma que nadie más podría resolver en un siglo, o incluso pensar en hacerlo, y tú lo resolverías. Porque no harás la colada o compraras la maldita leche, pero le dirás a un maníaco que te corte la mano para salvar a un amigo. Porque tocas el violín como un ángel cuando crees que estoy dormido y jugueteas con él cuando estoy despierto. Porque te pasarás días sin hablar y luego, cuando lo hagas, me dirás que mi blog es una basura. Porque mi vida será un puro misterio contigo. Porque estás loco y eres brillante y valiente y hermoso y Dios, eres perfecto para mí. - John se detuvo para tomar aliento, sintiendo la cara arder y agradecido porque las luces estuvieran apagadas.

Sherlock lo soltó de su abrazo y desapareció en la cocina, y a John le dio un vuelco el estómago. Oh. Jesús. _Demasiada información, John, demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto, demasiado…_

John se retorció en el sofá y cogió su pijama, luchando para ponérselo mientras cojeaba hasta la cocina. Pudo escuchar a Sherlock sirviendo el té.

\- Mira. Sólo… olvida que dije todo eso ¿vale? Sólo culpa a los medicamentos o…

John se vio a si mismo contra la pared con la boca de Sherlock sellando la suya, su inteligente lengua acariciando con urgencia la de John. Algo cálido y húmedo y salado salpicó la nariz de John. John se relajó con alivio, luego envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor del cuello de Sherlock, instándolo a profundizar más. Cuando Sherlock finalmente apartó su boca, su respiración era irregular y demasiado rápida,

\- Nunca voy a olvidarlo - dijo con voz áspera.

\- De acuerdo - susurró John. - Eso es bueno. Está bien.

\- Eres el hombre más extraordinario que nunca he conocido. Eres perfecto para mí, John. Eres totalmente perfecto para mí. - Y luego Sherlock estaba besándolo de nuevo, y maldición, eso también estaba bien, y también el hecho de que las manos de Sherlock estuvieran por todas partes y John quisiera que lo estuvieran. Todo esto y el té, también. Era el bastardo más afortunado de todo Londres.

Un ensordecedor sonido grave acompañó los pensamientos de John. Sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies e hizo temblar todo en el piso; la conmoción de la explosión resonó en los oídos de John. Años de experiencia en combate se apoderaron de John mientras empujaba a Sherlock al suelo, escudándolo, antes de darse cuenta que la explosión fue calle abajo.

\- Coche bomba - jadeó.

Sherlock tomó la cara de John en sus manos.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese problema que mencioné?

\- Sí.

\- Estamos en él.

\- ¿Diversión?

\- Oh, sí.

\- Entonces estamos esperando compañía.

\- Casi inmediatamente, me imagino.

\- Pete cogió nuestras armas.

\- Tendremos que improvisar.

John lanzó una maldición y se retorció para ponerse de rodillas para dejar que Sherlock se levantase. Sherlock lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

\- John, voy a tener que insistir en que no dejes que te maten. - Abrió de un tirón un cajón y sacó un cuchillo para trinchar bastante intimidante, ofreciéndoselo a John.

\- Lo mismo digo. No, gracias, si es Wilkes, prefiero golpear. - John salió cojeado de la cocina, luego vaciló. - Es Wilkes, ¿no?

\- Si tenemos suerte.

\- Oh, siempre es un día soleado en el 221B - murmuró John, cogiendo el atizador más amenazante y cojeando tan rápido como pudo para apretarse contra un lado del marco de la puerta de las escaleras. Sherlock se unió a él, su hombro apretándose contra el de John, el cuchillo en una de sus manos y el abrigo en la otra. - ¿Y si es el equipo de Mycroft…

\- El equipo de Mycroft se anunciaría antes de entrar. Pero me atrevería a decir que están ocupados en este momento. - Los sonidos de disparos, sirenas y cristales rotos flotaban a través de las ventanas abiertas; el olor de explosivos, gasolina y humo cargaban el ambiente.

\- Bastardos - gruñó John. - ¿Cuántos heridos o peor, sólo para conseguir algo que está en una caja fuerte en el ministerio?

\- Hum… - dijo Sherlock.

John le lanzó una mirada afilada.

\- El chip fue recuperado.

\- Absolutamente - murmuró Sherlock en su oreja. - Lo recuperé de la repisa de la chimenea y lo puse en tu kit de medicina.

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Necesitamos trabajar en nuestra comunicación - siseó John mientras la cerradura de la puerta principal traqueteaba ominosamente. - ¿Estás diciendo…

\- El chip que radiografié era auténtico. Con toda probabilidad, Mycroft tiene un chip falso. Estará descubriéndolo ahora, diría yo.

John mordió su labio, imaginando la mirada en la cara de Mycroft cuando haga ese particular descubrimiento.

\- Joder, podría besarte ahora mismo - jadeó, alzando el atizador cuando la puerta delantera se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Sherlock, ayúdame!

John se giró hacia Sherlock con asombro.

\- ¿Qué demonios…

\- No es exactamente un ataque sigiloso - observó Sherlock secamente.

\- ¡Sherlock! - Es sonido de alguien subiendo, y cayendo, por las escaleras se hizo eco en el piso.

John se arriesgó a echar una mirada por la esquina, pero sólo vio una figura.

\- Está solo, por lo que se puede ver.

\- Veamos que tiene que decirnos, entonces. - Sherlock metió el cuchillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se puso el abrigo por encima del pijama.

\- ¿Puedo golpearlo primero?

\- Compórtate, John. - Sherlock encendió las luces. Tenía esa pequeña medio sonrisa puesta, la que inevitablemente hacia que John se retorciese y saltase por dentro, y los últimos tres días no habían cambiado eso en lo más mínimo. John bajó el atizador justo mientras Sebastian Wilkes tropezó en el umbral de la puerta para aterrizar sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre la alfombra.

Wilkes miró de John a Sherlock salvajemente.

\- Hola, Sebastian. - Sherlock pasó un brazo por los hombros de John y lo condujo hacia la cocina. - Estábamos a punto de tomar un té, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

*** 

Sherlock lee dio la espalda a Wilkes con dificultad, maniobrando a John de forma que el cuerpo de Sherlock bloquease la visión de Wilkes.

\- No lo subestimes - murmuró al oído de John. - Hasta el animal más estúpido tiene dientes.

John asintió. Aún estaba apretando el atizador, y no mostró señales de soltarlo. Sí. Era una vez más en la brecha para John. Sherlock le pasó su taza de té y la tocó ligeramente con la suya; John sonrió hacia su taza mientras tomó su primer sorbo.

\- ¿Té? - Wilkes se quedó estupefacto y los siguió hasta la cocina. - Sherlock. No quería participar en esto, él me chantajeó. Lo siento si fue demasiado lejos, eso no fue nunca lo que quería.

Sherlock se felicitó a si mismo por no golpear a Wilkes de lleno con la tetera.

\- ¿Tú aceptas su disculpa, John?

John se detuvo, su taza alzada hasta sus labios.

\- ¿Alguien se ha disculpado?

Wilkes parecía realmente fuera de si.

\- ¡Él va a matarme!

\- Está perfecto, Sherlock. Te acordaste de la leche. - John tomó otro sorbo, sus ojos llenos de afecto y travesura, y Sherlock bebió para aflojar su garganta.

Sherlock apartó su mirada de John con dificultad.

\- Lo siento, Sebastian, ¿te puedo ofrecer uno? Tú lo prefieres solo, creo.

Wilkes, por alguna razón, parecía no tener interés en el té.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que soy la víctima de un chantaje y quien me chantajea va a matarme!

\- Sí, el temperamento de Sir Edward es notorio, particularmente cuando no se sale con la suya. - Sherlock tuvo la satisfacción de ver caer la mandíbula de Wilkes. - Pero en serio, ¿qué esperabas? No le enviaste lo que le prometiste, y luego gastaste su valioso tiempo entreteniéndote con tu deporte favorito.

\- ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo has…

\- Es sólo otro de mis pequeños trucos frikis. Lo siento, pero si has venido aquí en busca de protección, no estás de suerte. Sir Edward y tu amigo Cullen se apropiaron de nuestras armas cuando nos secuestraron.

Los ojos de Wilkes se abrieron.

\- Sir Edward…

\- Oh, sí, él estaba allí. Cullen no tenía ni idea de quién era, obviamente, aunque cómo ese espantoso traje y el acento de Cockney podían engañar a alguien con un lóbulo frontal funcional escapa de mi entendimiento. Parece que no confiaba en ti. O en Cullen. No me sorprendería si tuviera planeado mataros a ambos desde el principio.

Wilkes lamió sus labios y se deslizó hacia ellos; Sherlock sintió a John apretarse más cerca instantáneamente.

\- Podemos hacer un trato, Sherlock. Puedo darte a Cullen…

John estalló en carcajadas.

\- Buena suerte con eso.

\- Cullen está muerto - dijo Sherlock rotundamente, su mirada fija en la cara de Wilkes.

Wilkes se puso blanco, luego se sonrojó profundamente, su cara retorciéndose de ira.

\- ¿Tú lo mataste?

\- Oh, sí. Le prendí fuego - dijo Sherlock de forma fría.

\- Y yo lo apuñalé. - John tomó otro sorbo de té. - Sin embargo le llevó un rato morir.

\- Malditos bastardos - gruñó Wilkes.

\- Era tu favorito, ¿verdad? - Sherlock mantuvo su voz calmada con esfuerzo. Esto no iba a ser placentero, y sólo Dios sabía cómo iba a reaccionar John. - Pensé que había reconocido tus toques artísticos.

\- Podría arruinarte tan fácilmente. - La voz de Wilkes era áspera. - Sabes que podría.

\- Se te está acabando el tiempo, Seb. Sir Edward está justo sobre tus talones, y él no es un hombre con el que se pueda jugar.

\- Él quiere el chip.

\- El ministerio tiene el chip.

Wilkes sonrió.

\- No. Sir Edward sabe que ese no es el caso.

\- ¿Lo sabe, ahora? - Sherlock tomó nota mentar para posteriormente mortificar a Mycroft informándole de que había más de una brecha de seguridad en el ministerio. - No puedo imaginar de dónde sacó esa impresión.

\- Haré un trato contigo. Tú me das el chip. Y yo te daré el vídeo.

Finalmente. Fue casi un alivio sacarlo al aire. Sherlock bajó su taza de té cuidadosamente.

\- Déjame que lo aclare. Incluso si tuviera el chip, la respuesta sería no. ¿Entiendes?

\- Lo publicaré.

Sherlock sostuvo la mirada del hombre.

\- Publícalo y estás acabado.

Wilkes se giró hacia John con una sonrisa que le dijo a Sherlock exactamente qué es lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hacía que se corriera en la universidad, a tu novio?

John estaba empezando a verse peligroso; bajó su taza y no dijo nada, mirando a Wilkes como si fuera alguna basura que hubiese raspado de la suela de su zapato. Sherlock escuchó a Wilkes como si estuviese en trance. Habían sido tantos años esperando a que esto saliese.

\- Dios, era una cosa dulce y joven. Cero experiencia en la cama y un friki total, por supuesto, pero una la cara y un cuerpo que, ¿a quién le importaba? Mi ciertamente no. Lo entrené, John, lo entrené para aceptar cualquier cosa que le diera y me diera las gracias por ello. Imagínatelo, John, sólo imagínatelo con diecinueve, sintiendo la fusta en su piel por primera vez. ¿Y la mejor parte cual era? Que él lo odiaba. Odiaba cada minuto y seguía volviendo a por más. ¿Qué clase de enfermo…

El primer puñetazo de John golpeó la cara de Wilkes con tal velocidad que Sherlock pudo oír la nariz del hombre romperse, pero fue el sonido de cuando se cayó el atizador lo que finalmente lo despertó. La sangre salpicaba el traje de Wilkes, pero John lo ignoró; agarró el cuello de Wilkes con una llave muy eficiente y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina. Su cojera no lo ralentizó lo más mínimo.

Sherlock encontró su voz.

\- ¡John! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Nada de lo que preocuparse, Sherlock, sólo sacando la basura - dijo John en un tono práctico que le dijo a Sherlock que definitivamente sí había algo de lo que preocuparse.

Sherlock lo siguió a través del salón, una parte de él disfrutando la visión de Sebastian Wilkes, financiero internacional y un desperdicio de espacio profesional, agitando sus brazos y gritando mientras John lo arrastraba hacia la ventana abierta.

La ventana. Oh, Jesús.

\- John, _no._

John inclinó a Wilkes en el alfeizar.

\- ¿Esto te parece un largo camino hasta abajo? Realmente a mí me parece uno jodidamente largo. - John agarró las piernas de Wilkes y lo empujó aún más por el borde, provocando un grito por parte de Wilkes. - Tengamos tú y yo un pequeño acuerdo. ¿Tú? No mereces respirar el mismo aire que Sherlock, y nunca lo mereciste. Porque eres un jodido parásito. Ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar. Primero, vas a destruir cualquiera que sea el desagradable video o fotos que hayas hecho. Y luego, vas a contactar con el Ministerio del Interior, y les dirás exactamente el cuándo y el cómo y el quién de ese maldito chip. - Wilkes pronunció algo parecido a un graznido mientras John le dio otro empujón. - Porque si no lo haces, voy a encontrarte y arrancarte las pelotas. Ahora, ¿qué eres tú?

Wilkes balbuceó algo incompresible.

\- ¡No puedo oírte!

\- ¡Soy un jodido parásito! - gritó Wilkes por encima del sonido de las sirenas.

\- Estamos de acuerdo entonces. - John tiró de Wilkes hacia dentro y lo dejó jadeando y hecho un montón en el suelo. Wilkes buscó algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero John se lo quitó antes de que pudiera siquiera sujetarlo apropiadamente. John abrió el cargador y le lanzó a Sherlock una mirada de disgusto. - Descargada.

Wilkes se puso en pie y corrió hasta la puerta, pero se congeló con el sonido de una suave y educada voz.

\- Por dios, señor Wilkes. Es usted una decepción.

Sherlock se giró, sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo, pero era inútil. El hombre en la puerta disparó una vez, y Sebastian Wilkes cayó al suelo con la parte de atrás de su cabeza destrozada.

***

John vio la sangre filtrarse a través de su alfombra, sorprendido e inmóvil totalmente durante dos segundos… hasta que vio la mirada en la cara de Sherlock. Intentó no pensar demasiado, lanzó la inútil arma a los pies del hombre en la puerta y, agarrando su chaqueta, cubrió la cabeza de Wilkes. Luego se movió para ponerse delante de Sherlock.

\- No - dijo suavemente. - Sherlock. Mírame.

Sherlock apartó su mirada del suelo y miró a John a los ojos, asintiendo suavemente. El cuchillo se escurrió entre sus dedos y cayó a la alfombra.

\- Mis disculpas, señor Holmes. Entiendo que era un viejo amigo, pero era necesario.

\- Mira, llegas demasiado tarde - dijo John afiladamente. Todo lo que quería era alejar a Sherlock de esa cosa sangrante de la alfombra, y no podía. - El ministerio recuperó lo que estás buscando hace días, y…

\- Sí, sí. - El hombre se movió al interior y se sentó en la silla más cercana a la puerta. Era increíble lo inofensivo que parecía, como el abuelo de alguien… si tu abuelo pudiese dispararte entre los ojos al primer intento. - He escuchado esa historia. No necesito volver a escucharla. - Movió una mano hacia el sofá. - Por favor. Sentaos. Estoy seguro que podemos ser civilizados sobre esto.

\- ¿Civilizados? Hay un hombre muerto en nuestra alfombra y Dios sabe cuántos más en la calle…

\- Ninguno está muerto en la calle, doctor. Fui muy cuidadoso. Por favor, sentaos. - El tono era amable, pero afilado.

John y Sherlock intercambiaron miradas. Sherlock se movió hacia el sofá y se sentó; John se sentó junto a él.

\- Bien. Puedo ver por la exposición en la repisa de su chimenea que ha resuelto el puzle. Puedo deducirlo por el hecho de que hay veinticinco piezas ahí que sabe que el chip está oculto dentro de la vigesimosexta. La vigesimosexta pieza no ha sido enviada al ministerio. Debe estar aquí.

\- Suena razonable - dijo Sherlock pausadamente. - No vamos a darte el chip.

\- ¿Por la Reina y el País, señor Holmes?

\- Ética profesional, si lo prefiere. O quizás es que simplemente no me siento inclinado a cooperar con gente que me apunta con armas.

El hombre río.

\- Puedo respetar eso. Señor Holmes, he sido un servidor público durante toda mi vida que ha sido forzado a un retiro prematuro.

\- Eso suele pasar cuando llevas una red de extorsión paralelamente, incluso cuando tu nombre _es_ Sir Edward Bruke.

\- Algunos pensarían que obligar a los criminales a pagar por sus altos crímenes y delitos ocultos es el acto de un hombre justo.

\- Algunos pensarían que beneficiarse a costa de los delitos de los demás es un alto crimen.

Burke sonrió realmente.

\- No nos podremos de acuerdo en nuestras diferencias. Este negocio con el chip era con la intención de financiar un retiro confortable. Un simple robo, una simple venta, y nadie saldría herido.

\- Gente _ha sido_ herida - dijo John, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio más tiempo. - Y no recuerdo que fueras tan amante de la paz fuera del Angelo’s.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Una pequeña pelea entre soldados retirados? Eres muy bueno, que conste. Cuando escuché que eras cirujano, no pensé que presentaras semejante desafío.

\- Si quieres, podemos salir afuera y tener otra ronda.

\- John - murmuró Sherlock.

\- En cualquier caso, elegí a mis operativos imprudentemente, por decir poco. El señor Wilkes me aseguró bastante convincentemente que era un enlace con bastante experiencia en estas materias. En su lugar me encontré a mí mismo tratando con un repugnante amateur que pensó que esto era un juego de James Bond en el jardín de su madre. Usó su móvil personal para arreglar la venta. ¿Te puedes creer? Un hombre, ya bajo la mirada del Ministerio del Interior, contactando con un comprador a través de su móvil personal. Hubiera estado decepcionado si Mycroft Holmes _no_ hubiese apresado a mi comprador y recuperado la caja.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de quién fue la idea de usar una caja puzle? - La voz de Sherlock fue muy tranquila.

Burke rodó los ojos.

\- Eso fue el señor Wilkes. Un hombre tan inteligente, nuestro señor Wilkes. - Burke lanzó una mirada contemplativa hacia el cuerpo en la alfombra. - Puso el chip en la caja cuando el señor Cullen se lo llevó. Nada de lo que hizo este hombre estuvo bien hecho. Su elección con el señor Cullen, por ejemplo, fue incomprensible; Cullen era inestable así como sin principios, y puso la operación entera en peligro. Imagínese que asesinó a un mensajero del ministerio. Es el colmo de la estupidez y la falta de conducta profesional. Que desagradable. Y puedo asegurarle que su secuestro nunca fue parte del plan. Intenté recordarle al señor Cullen eso, como recordará. En cualquier caso, sinceramente lamento cualquier inconveniente.

Inconveniente. La mano de John se apretó en un puño ante el recuerdo de la cara de Sherlock mientras estaba siendo golpeado. Intentó responder y no pudo.

\- Y estos datos y disculpas se suponen que le harán entender por qué dispararé a su amigo si _no_ me da el chip.

El poco color que se había mantenido en la cara de Sherlock desapareció.

Burke se encogió de hombros.

\- No es nada personal, doctor.

\- Nunca es personal - se escuchó decir a si mismo John.

\- Podría disparar al señor Holmes, por supuesto…

\- Entonces hazlo - dijo Sherlock. El aliento de John que atoró en su garganta.

\- Pero resulta que tengo un gran respeto profesional y personal hacia su hermano y no desearía afligirlo si de algún modo puedo evitarlo. - John empezó a respirar de nuevo. - Ya ves, tengo mi propio tipo de ética profesional.

John escuchó abrirse la puerta delantera y se giró hacia el sonido, sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién…

\- ¿Señor Holmes? ¿Está todo bien ahí arriba?

John ocultó su alivio con esfuerzo. Equipo de Mycroft. Y justo a tiempo, además.

\- Todo está bien - contestó Sherlock. Su voz a penas alterada. - Id a tomar un café.

John le lanzó una mirada de asombro. Café. Les dijo que se fueran a tomar _café._

\- ¿Señor?

\- He dicho que vayáis a tomar café. - La mirada de Sherlock nunca abandonó la cara de Burke.

\- Sí, señor. -  La puerta se cerró, y la habitación se quedó en silencio durante dos segundos.

\- Sinceramente espero que eso no fuera lo que creo que era - dijo Burke suavemente.

\- Mi habilidad para asegurártelo depende enteramente de lo que tú creas que era - contestó Sherlock en un tono irónico.

\- Creo que le has dado la respuesta código para un intruso.

\- Entonces me temo que tu esperanza es en vano. Mis condolencias.

John alzó su cabeza y sonrió hacia ninguna parte en particular.

Burke se levantó de su silla.

\- El chip, por favor. Inmediatamente.

\- No tiene sentido - dijo calmadamente Sherlock. - La palabra ha sido dada; ellos estarán subiendo por esas escaleras en dos minutos.

Burke cruzó la habitación y puso el cañón de su pistola bajo la barbilla de John.

\- Por favor no me hagas hacer esto.

John cerró sus ojos, preguntándose si podría agarrar la pistola antes de que se disparase. Parecía improbable, pero estuvo tentado a intentarlo, sólo para quitarle a ese gilipollas la satisfacción. Sintió a Sherlock levantarse del sofá.

\- Sabia elección - dijo Burke.

John abrió los ojos y observó a Sherlock abrir el cajón inferior de la mesa de John y sacar su kit médico. Lo abrió y sacó una pequeña pieza de forma irregular de madera tallada.

\- Ahí va. - Sherlock la lanzó en un alto y largo arco; pasó por encima de la cabeza de Burke hacia la puerta.

\- Gracias Sherlock.

John movió su cabeza hacia la voz a tiempo para ver a Mycroft deslizar la pequeña pieza de madera dentro del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a John que estaría encantado de ver a Mycroft Holmes hoy le hubiese mandado a la mierda en unos términos poco amables. Cómo demonios había subido el tramo de escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido John no se lo podía imaginar, y ahora mismo no podía importarle menos. Mycroft no parecía estar armado, pero después de todo lo que John había visto en los últimos días no podría inmutarse si el hombre sacaba un lanzador de misiles de su paraguas.

Mycroft miró a Burke con una expresión de desaprobación.

\- Bueno, tenemos una noche ocupada, ¿no, Edward?

\- Mycroft. -  Burke le reconoció con una gran sonrisa.

\- Terrorismo, asesinato, y… - Mycroft agitó su mano con desdén hacia John - este melodrama barato.

\- Oh, bien. Gracias. -  Por el rabillo del ojo, John pudo ver a Sherlock moviéndose hacia él y maldijo a Mycroft sonoramente por no sacar a su hermano de la habitación inmediatamente.

\- Es persuasión - contestó Burke a la ligera. - Y es muy efectiva.

\- Si, ya veo. Zona no asegurada, objetivo no adquirido, y sin escape posible. Lo estás haciendo espléndidamente. Todo lo que falta es la cápsula de cianuro.

La boca de Burke se crispó.

\- Tengo a tu hermano.

\- Tienes al compañero de piso de mi hermano.

\- Ambos son uno, Mycroft, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Sólo mírale, intentando arrastrarse hacia mí como un tigre cojo.

Sherlock se congeló donde estaba, a un brazo de distancia de John.

\- Mycroft, saca a tu hermano de aquí - dijo John, sabiendo que su desesperación estaba asomándose y no importándole una mierda. - ¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

Mycroft lo ignoró.

\- Esto es doloroso de ver. Es de amateurs, Edward. No tienes a mi hermano ni ninguna otra cosa que valga la pena. Es tiempo de retirarse.

\- Si crees que me voy a quedar en el banquillo de los acusados después de treinta y cinco años de servicio, ya puedes pesarlo de nuevo.

\- Ese pensamiento nunca cruzó mi mente.

\- Llama a tu equipo y consígueme un coche. El doctor y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

\- Él apenas puede andar - dijo Sherlock, su mirada fija en la cara de John. - Yo iré.

\- Estoy bien - le dijo John a Burke, incapaz de mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. - Caminaré.

Burke rió.

\- ¿Ves, Mycroft?

Mycroft los miró con las cejas lazadas por un momento.

\- Sí. Sí, veo. - Suspiró. - Oh, muy bien entonces, Edward. Parece que las telenovelas baratas son el plato del día. Vamos.

John le lanzó a Sherlock una rápida mirada, pero Sherlock estaba mirando a su hermano.

Burke le lanzó a Mycroft una mirada de asombro.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Yo seré tu rehén. No estarás esperando que te lo pida de rodillas, espero.

Burke sonrió ligeramente y apartó su arma de la garganta de John, luego se alejó de John y Sherlock despacio.

\- ¿Mycroft? - La voz de Sherlock sonaba tensa.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, Sherlock. - Mycroft le lanzó una extraña sonrisa. - Todo saldrá bien.

\- Por supuesto que lo hará - dijo Burke con un tono molesto, girando para apuntar su arma hacia Mycroft. - No somos salvajes aquí.

\- Todos nos tenemos que ir en algún momento - continuó Sherlock cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras, Burke siguiéndolo justo detrás. - Si sale mal, Sherlock, dile a Mummy que morí por amor verdadero, eso la complacerá.

\- Oh, por el amor de Dios, Mycroft, estás siendo ridículo. - Burke sonó profundamente agraviado.

Sherlock ayudó a John a ponerse en pie; John se quedó mirando al hombre con incredulidad.

\- ¿Lo dice… en serio?

\- Mucho. Quédate aquí. - Sherlock se movió silenciosamente hacia las escaleras. John apretó sus dientes y cojeó tras él, Sherlock le lanzó una mirada exasperada y extendió su brazo para ayudar a John. John  miró hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Debería levantar las manos? Eso me haría parecer muy intimidado, ¿no crees? - La voz de Mycroft se hizo eco por el pasillo de las escaleras mientras alzaba las manos.

\- No. Creo que has…

Mycroft se giró, agarrando la mano del arma de Burke por la muñeca y obligándole a alzarla. Burke disparó, creando una nube de escayola desde el techo mientras Mycroft golpeaba el brazo de Burke contra la pared. El arma cayó de la mano de Burke y traqueteó escaleras abajo; Mycroft seguidamente lanzó su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Burke. Burle se dobló sobre si mismo, y Mycroft lo lanzó por encima del hombro para aterrizar hecho un ovillo a los pies de la escalera.

\- Golpe bajo ¡Golpe bajo! - jadeó Burke, mientras Mycroft sacaba un par de esposas del bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- Algunos dirían que amenazar al hermano de un colega es un golpe bajo, pero no voy a discutirlo. - Mycroft lo esposó y lo puso en pie.

Burke permaneció inclinado, jadeando.

\- ¡No le puse la mano encima!

\- Lo cual es precisamente el por qué tengo la cortesía de no romperte el cuello. Deja de quejarte, Edward, es impropio.

\- ¿Deberíamos aplaudir? - preguntó John a Sherlock secamente.

\- No creo que él lo apreciase - contestó Sherlock con una medio sonrisa. - Estamos bajos de práctica, ¿no, Mycroft?

Mycroft alzó la vista hacia las escaleras con un aire de gran sufrimiento.

\- Detesto el trabajo de campo. - Llamó a la puerta principal dos veces, y la abrió para mostrar a media docena de hombres fuertemente armados. Le dio a Burke un no muy amable empujón en su dirección. - Bajad las armas. Enviad a los limpiadores.

John vio como Burke y el equipo desaparecían de la vista, sintiendo desaparecer sus últimas fuerzas con ellos. Sintió el brazo de Sherlock alrededor de sus hombros.

Mycroft les lanzo a Sherlock y a John otra mirada.

\- No tardarán. Sugiero que esperéis en la habitación de John hasta que hayan terminado. ¿Y Sherlock?

\- ¿Mycroft?

\- Intenta mantenerte alejado de los problemas durante los siguientes días. No puedo atender a los asuntos de interés público si estas necesitando ser rescatado constantemente.

***

Sherlock se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de John, con la espalda hacia John, y se sacó la camiseta.

\- Obedezco bajo protesta. - Escuchó a John tomar aliento con fuerza e hizo una mueca. - Parece peor de lo que es.

\- No puedo creer que te dejara llevarme esta mañana. Deberían quitarme la licencia. - La voz de John era áspera, pero su toque era tan ligero que Sherlock apenas podía sentir como aplicaba el ungüento.

Sherlock dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen.

\- No seas absurdo. Eres el único doctor que se acercaría a menos de una milla de mi si de mí dependiese Ese torpe cretino del St. Bart’s…

\- Hizo un buen trabajo. Un par de docenas de heridas de cuchillo para coser y esas malditas contusiones y cardenales… - La voz de John se tensó de nuevo; aclaró su garganta. - La cicatriz no será muy notable.

\- No me preocupan las cicatrices. - John tocó un punto particularmente doloroso, y Sherlock contuvo un poco el aliento.

\- Lo siento - murmuró John. - Hazme saber si es demasiado.

\- No lo es. Sólo… - Sherlock se quedó a medias con el resto de la frase, molesto porque su cerebro pareciese estar envuelto en algodón.

\- Ha sido un día largo - terminó John por él.

Sherlock dejó escapar algo del aire en sus pulmones.

\- Sí. Un día largo. - Se detuvo durante un momento. - No me has preguntado.

\- ¿Preguntado? - John sonó sorprendido.

\- Sobre lo que Wilkes te dijo.

John se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento.

\- No pensé que quisieras hablar al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es personal. No eres precisamente muy hablador cuando se refiere a tu vida personal.

Sherlock lanzó un gruñido.

\- Muy observador. ¿No quieres saber?

\- Quiero saber todo lo que tú quieras contarme.

\- ¿Y nada más?

\- Y nada más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes derecho a tener tu privacidad. Ya es bastante malo que ese bastardo me dijera cosas que no es asunto mío saber.

Sherlock giró la cabeza lo suficiente para echar un vistazo hacia John. Su cara tenía una expresión de algo parecido a la pena. Se giró de nuevo rápidamente, extrañamente conmovido.

\- Singular. La mayoría de la gente en tu situación pensaría que es completamente asunto suyo. - Cerró sus ojos cuando otra punzada de dolor lo cogió por sorpresa.

\- Lo siento - dijo John calmadamente. - Casi terminé.

Sherlock tomó aliento, preguntándose por su extraña compulsión por seguir con el tema.

\- Todo lo que dijo era verdad. Era ignorante y molesto.

\- Eras un niño.

\- Seb era el único que expresó interés en tener algo que ver conmigo.

\- Se aprovechó de ti. De acuerdo, date la vuelta para que pueda echarle un vistazo a tu cuello.

Sherlock se giró para enfrentar a John y alzó su barbilla.

\- Éramos adultos con consentimiento, John.

La boca de John se volvió una línea sombría.

\- No estoy hablando de legalidad. - Suavemente sacó la venda de la garganta de Sherlock, parpadeando. - Maldita sea, Sherlock, esto es…

\- Crees que se aprovechó de mi ignorancia.

\- Creo que se aprovechó de tu inocencia.

Sherlock casi rió. John y sus nociones románticas.

\- Yo nunca fui inocente.

\- Todo el mundo es inocente al menos una vez en sus vidas. A veces más de una vez. - John aplicó el ungüento en la herida, su cara se crispó como si fuera su propia garganta la que estuviera tratando. Sherlock pudo sentir la molesta tensión en los puntos y apretó los dientes. John apartó su mano y limpió el ungüento de su mano con un pañuelo de papel. - Sólo déjame poner un vendaje limpio y acabamos.

\- Él dijo la verdad. Lo odie. Odié todo lo que me hizo. Y seguí volviendo. - Sherlock se preguntó por qué seguía hablando.

John colocó un vendaje limpio en la garganta de Sherlock.

\- Sherlock. - La voz tensa de John casi se apagó. Levantó la camiseta de Sherlock. - Ponte la camiseta.

Sherlock se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza para ponérsela.

\- Siempre me pregunté por qué lo hice.

John apagó la luz, y Sherlock se sentó parpadeando en la oscuridad, intentando ver a cara de John con la ligera luz de la ventana.

\- A veces estar completamente sólo es peor que cualquier cantidad de dolor físico - dijo John quedamente.

Sherlock lentamente fue consciente de un movimiento involuntario en sus extremidades, y elevando sus manos pudo ver, incluso en la oscuridad, que estaban temblando.

\- Mis manos están temblando - dijo calmadamente, girándolas y examinándolas. - ¿Por qué están temblando mis manos?

John cogió su manta extra de los pies de la cama y la envolvió alrededor de Sherlock cuidadosamente.

\- Porque estás en shock. - John acercó sus brazos hasta él.

\- Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar en shock?

John inclinó su cabeza contra la de Sherlock.

\- Porque acabas de ver como era asesinado alguien por quien solías preocuparte.

\- ¿Preocuparme? - Sherlock estaba consternado por la falta de compresión de John. - Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo de él. Me alejé de él. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

John se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en la almohada con Sherlock entre sus brazos; Sherlock no sintió ningún deseo de resistirse.

\- Si quieres decírmelo. - John acarició el pelo de la nuca de Sherlock mientras Sherlock se inclinaba contra él, apoyando su cabeza de lado contra el hombro de John. Sucumbiendo al instinto, Sherlock se acurrucó contra John, absorbiendo su calor.

\- Encontré su colección. Videos y fotos. Docenas de personas. La mayoría de ellas eran más jóvenes que yo. Mucho más jóvenes. Había una niña en esas fotos que no podría tener más de doce.

\- Dios bendito - murmuró John.

\- Me enfrenté a él. Él se rió. Le dije que se había acabado. Él me dijo que no fuera estúpido. Me ofreció cien libras por polvo.

\- Él… ¿qué? - La voz de John se convirtió en un susurro venenoso. - ¿Él hizo _qué_?

\- Era una suma bastante halagadora por aquellos días.

\- ¿Halagadora? - John estaba respirando demasiado rápido. - Debí haber… - Se cortó a si mismo y se apretó más fuerte contra él, besando la frente de Sherlock. - Sherlock…

\- No acepté.

\- Por supuesto que tú no aceptaste una mierda.

\- Intenté hacer que la policía local se interesase en sus… actividades con menores. ¿Puedes imaginar la estupidez? Por supuesto que había cambiado de sitio su colección para entonces. Localicé a la chica. Ella lo negó todo. Quedé como un idiota.

\- No fuiste un idiota.

\- Pensaba que la universidad sería diferente. Un nuevo comienzo. - Sherlock estaba molesto de escucharse a si mismo tartamudear, como si tuviera frio. - Nadie me conocía allí. Pero después de eso, Sebastian se aseguró de que todo el mundo me conociese.

\- Ninguno de ellos te conocía - susurró John en su oído.

\- ¿Por qué estoy hablando tanto? - Finalmente se dio cuenta de la atroz realidad. - ¿Es por el shock?

\- Sí, es por el Shock.

\- No puedo pensar, John. Joder, no puedo _pensar_. - Eso era repugnante; ¿y si se _quedaba_ así?

\- Respira, Sherlock. Se pasará pronto. - John apoyó su cabeza contra la de Sherlock. - ¿Te apetece que te prepare un té?

\- Me apetece que te quedes exactamente donde estás - dijo Sherlock crispado, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de John. - Y olvidar que esto pasó.

\- Duérmete - murmuró John, acariciándole.

\- El estado de la medicina en este país es claramente medieval, ¿cómo demonios una _manta_ resetea el proceso cognitivo de alguien?

\- Duerme.

\- Dios mío, ¿crees que Anderson está viviendo en un estado de shock perpetuo? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

\- A mí me parece una teoría plausible. - John estaba riendo suavemente en su oreja. - Duérmete, chalado. - John besó su sien, acariciándolo, y Sherlock se calmó, sintiendo los temblores desaparecer. Cerró los ojos, sincronizando su respiración con la de John. John estaba aún abrazándolo cuando finalmente se quedó dormido.

***

John se despertó con un susto, seguro de que había escuchado algo, sólo para descubrir que Sherlock se había ido. ¡Maldita sea! ¿No podía ese hombre estarse quieto durante… John echó un vistazo al reloj. Oh. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo, y Sherlock no había comido desde hace días. Seguramente había salido a por el desayuno, o… El sonido del violín de Sherlock interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo despertó completamente. Sherlock había dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta, y el sonido del instrumento subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de John con sorprendente claridad, incluso a pesar de que podía ver que Sherlock estaba tocando muy suavemente.

John se obligó a si mismo a levantarse, cada músculo y hueso protestando. Rápidamente se tragó su dosis de la medicación para el dolor, se puso su bata y cojeó escaleras abajo lo más rápido que pudo. La música de violín significaba que Sherlock estaba pensando. Sherlock pensando cuando no había un caso en el que pensar podía significar problemas. Eso podía significar que estaba pensando sobre el no tristemente fallecido Sebastian Wilkes, que se pudra en el infierno. John apretó los dientes. Si fuera posible traer a Sebastian Wilkes de entre los muertos y matarlo otra vez, John lo hubiera hecho. Videos y niños de doce años y _cien libras el polvo_ , Dios mío; pensar que tuvo la oportunidad de matar a golpes a ese bastardo con el atizador y _se lo perdió._

O podía significar que estaba pensando en cómo recuperar la maldita colección de Wilkes, lo cual John tenía la intención de referir a Mycroft para que se encargara personalmente, incluso si era un maldito maestro de judo y emperador secreto del universo.

O podía significar que estaba pensando en John. El John en el cual había confiado la pasada noche, el John al que le había dicho cosas que no tenía dudas de que no había contado a ningún otro ser viviente. Eso podía ser muy malo para John Watson. Nadie guardaba sus secretos más recelosamente que Sherlock Holmes.

John redujo la velocidad mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchando la música. Dios, el hombre sí que sabía tocar. No era decente que tal cantidad de talentos residieran en una sola persona. John llegó al final de las escaleras y abrió la puerta del salón, donde se detuvo en seco.

Sherlock evidentemente había estado tocando durante algún tiempo; había velas encendidas sobre la repisa de la chimenea que casi habían ardido hasta la base. Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, aún vestido con su bata y pijama, y continuó tocando como un poseído, ajeno a todo a su alrededor, sus dedos bailando sobre el diapasón como si hubieran sido creados para ese único propósito.

John no reconoció la melodía. Todo lo que sabía era que le hizo respirar más rápido y  que sus ojos ardieran; tragó contra el apretado y dolorido nudo en su garganta. Para cuando Sherlock terminó y alzó su arco, John estaba parpadeando para aclarar su visión.

\- Espero no haberte despertado. - La voz de Sherlock era inusualmente calmada cuando su mirada se posó sobre John.

\- Dios mío - dijo John con voz ronca. - Eso fue hermoso. - Estaba impresionado de ver las mejillas de Sherlock sonrojarse. - Simplemente… exquisito. Nunca te escuché tocar así antes.

Sherlock sonrió un poco cuando colocó el violín en su caja y aflojó su arco.

\- Tenías razón. Tiendo a tocar mientras estás dormido.

\- No reconoció esa pieza.

Sherlock hizo un alboroto mientras guardaba su arco en la caja.

\- Sólo una pequeña improvisación.

John avanzó, estupefacto.

\- ¿Tú compusiste eso?

\- Creo que es un poco exagerado considerarlo como una composición. - El sonrojo de Sherlock se estaba profundizando.

\- Estás completamente loco si no sabes lo impresionante que es. Mira, sólo soy un clarinetista de escuela primaria y aun así se… - John fue sorprendido cuando fue cogido y besado antes de que pudiera terminar. Y Dios, besado profundamente. Sintió las rodillas temblorosas para cuando Sherlock apartó su boca.

\- Estoy encantado de que te guste - dijo Sherlock sin aliento. - Lo escribí para ti.

Bueno, maldita sea si ese loco creía que iba a escaparse con eso; John envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo, dando algunos besos él mismo.

\- Pensé que sólo tocabas cuando estabas pensando - murmuró una vez que estuvo satisfecho de haber dejado clara su opinión.

Las manos de Sherlock viajaron por el cuerpo de John suavemente.

\- A veces, raramente, toco para dejar de pensar. - Se detuvo, buscando en la cara de John, luego tomo aliento. - Tuve una pesadilla. Estaba en el agua y no podía encontrarte. Seguí buceando para buscarte, pero la corriente te había llevado lejos. - La voz de Sherlock vaciló.

\- Debiste haberme despertado. - John descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sherlock. - Siempre me encontrarás. O yo te encontraré a ti.

Sherlock soltó un poco de aire, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros de John.

\- Peligroso.

John sabía que Sherlock no estaba hablando del agua.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- Para nada. Sólo… ten cuidado. Por favor.

John cerró los ojos. Siempre era extraordinario escuchar esas palabras de este hombre.

\- Y tú. Porque nada tiene sentido sin ti.

\- O sin ti. - Sherlock sonaba como si algo estuviera obstruyéndole la tráquea. Aclaró su garganta. - Entiendo que la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo necesita una cierta cantidad de riesgo, pero esa compulsión tuya por lanzarte a ríos y provocar a psicópatas…

\- ¿Nuestro trabajo? - murmuró John con satisfacción.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Dijiste “nuestro trabajo”.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y también podemos hablar de saltar y hostigar, ¿no?

\- No tengo ni la más mínima…

\- No importa. Toca esa melodía otra vez.

\- Después. Tengo otros planes para la mañana. De hecho, tengo otros planes para los próximos días.

\- ¿Ah? - John levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. - ¿Un nuevo caso?

Sherlock lo miró seriamente.

\- No. Planeo evitar que estés sobre tus pies.

John rió entre dientes.

\- Aburrido. Estarás disparándole a las paredes de casa en menos de veinticuatro horas.

\- No lo creo. - Sherlock coló sus manos por debajo de la bata de John, deslizándola para quitársela.

John lo miró un momento, luego sonrió hacia Sherlock.

\- Me gusta este plan.

\- Pensé que así sería. - Sherlock lo inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, una mano colándose bajo la camiseta de John.

John intentó tirar de la bata de Sherlock para quitársela, pero tuvo poca ayuda por parte de Sherlock, quien estaba demasiado centrado en mantener a John entre sus brazos como para cooperar mucho más.

\- Demasiada ropa - susurró John entre besos.

Sherlock gruño y se deshizo de la bata, dirigiendo a John hacia su dormitorio.

\- Entonces dime - preguntó John, tirando de la cintura del pijama de Sherlock. - ¿El interludio musical era parte de ese plan?

Sherlock sacó la camiseta de John por encima de su cabeza y la tiró a un lado, empujando a John hacia su dormitorio. Estaba sonriendo.

\- Posiblemente.

\- Creo que lo era. - John le sacó cuidadosamente la camiseta a Sherlock, con cuidado de no enganchar ningún punto. - Creo que el plan era seducirme apelando a mi naturaleza irremediablemente romántica.

\- No tienes ningún dato que apoye esa teoría, John. - Las largas manos de Sherlock se deslizaron dentro de la cintura del pijama de John y lo bajaron; John caminó felizmente dejándolo atrás y dejó que Sherlock lo empujase a la cama, luego él empujó a Sherlock tirándolo encima de él.

\- Dime que tienes algo más útil ahí que muestras de piel y tejido pulmonar desecado - murmuró John en el oído de Sherlock.

Los ojos de Sherlock empezaron a dilatarse; tanteó el frontal de su mesilla con torpeza inusual.

\- ¿Es eso un sí?

Sherlock murmuró algo que John interpretó como un “bastardo insolente” y logró abrir el cajón. Sacó un tubo pequeño de lubricante y un condón y los tiró en la cama.

John cogió instantáneamente el tubo.

\- Datos - dijo con aire de suficiencia. - Está nuevo.

Sherlock lo besó, pero John se apartó, riendo.

\- Oh, no, la ciencia no se verá frustrada.

\- John - gruñó Sherlock en un tono de advertencia.

\- No nuevo recién comprado, o aún tendrías la bolsa de la farmacia tirada por ahí en este pantano infestado de microbios…

\- Esa es una caracterización inexacta y ofensiva.

\- Pero aun así bastante nuevo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo terminaste esa melodía?

Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Adivina.

\- Yo nunca adivino. Dado lo familiarizado que estás con ella, y teniendo en cuenta lo ridículamente brillante que eres en todo, yo diría… dos semanas.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron con asombro.

\- Ah. Eso pensé. - John abrió el lubricante. - Caso cerrado. Y aún hay demasiada ropa.

Sherlock se deslizó fuera de su pijama.

\- Tu metodología es errónea. Yo has demostrado tu caso.

\- No significa que esté equivocado - dijo John sonriendo.

\- Puramente por motivos de curiosidad, y sin aceptar nada… Si hubiese planeado algo tan descabellado, ¿hubiera funcionado? - Sherlock observó a John con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oh, me tienes desde la primera nota. - John se estiró y cogió la mano de Sherlock. - De hecho, creo que dejé bastante claro que me tienes desde hace meses, pero supongo que siendo el hombre minucioso que eres, no te era suficiente con _tenerme_ ; querías tenerme locamente enamorado.

La cara de Sherlock se volvió increíblemente suave.

\- ¿Y?

\- Misión conseguida. - John empezó a extender el lubricante sobre los dedos de Sherlock.

Sherlock miró su mano, claramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué estas…

\- Voy a demostrarte como me traes de cabeza. Bueno, no literalmente, ya no tengo veinte, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. A no ser que no quieras est…

\- Sí - soltó Sherlock. Sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados ahora; miró fijamente a John. - Dios, sí. Es sólo que pensé… - Tomó aliento. - Sí. - Se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de John.

La sorpresa de Sherlock confirmó las sospechas de John. Dejó salir un suspiro y tiró de Sherlock para besarlo, rezando por al menos una fracción de la resistencia que tenía cuando tenía veinte; por la mirada en los ojos de Sherlock, iba a necesitarla. John deslizó una de las almohadas bajo su cadera y levantó su pierna herida para apoyar la parte trasera de su rodilla en el hombro de Sherlock.

\- No dejes que te haga daño en la espalda.

Sherlock acarició el muslo de John, tragando visiblemente mientras John cogió la mano de Sherlock y guió un cálido y lubricado dedo a su interior. Oh, Dios, esos largos y talentosos dedos. John dejó escapar un largo suspiro ante la sensación, y Sherlock se congeló.

\- ¿John?

\- Es bueno - jadeó John. - Está bien. Es sólo que… ha pasado un tiempo. - Envolvió sus dedos alrededor del pene de Sherlock que se estaba endureciendo rápidamente, frotándolo con suavidad.

\- ¿Cuánto es un tiempo? - Sherlock se inclinó sobre él, siguiendo las directrices de John, apretando más profundo lentamente, sus ojos nunca abandonando la cara de John.

\- Ah. Bueno. - Maldito hombre, no esperaba realmente que pudiera pensar mientras estaba pasando todo esto, ¿no? - ¿Siete años? - John rió un poco ante el poco característico asombro en la cara de Sherlock. -¿Qué? Soy exigente.

\- Lunático - susurró Sherlock.

\- Me parece justo - dijo John irónicamente.

Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron.

\- _No_ me dejes hacerte daño.

\- No hay posibilidades de que eso pase. - John guió un segundo dedo a su interior, logrando evitar la incomodidad inicial en su cara. - Mis _sueños_ no eran tan buenos, _oh, Dios, sí_ … - John luchó para no arquear su espalda cuando los dedos de Sherlock frotaron su próstata.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Estás bromeando - dijo John sin aliento. Jesús, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía eso. Soltó la mano de Sherlock, dejándolo solo.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre John con un gemido ahogado y empezó a mover sus dedos con tal ritmo que John empezó a temblar.

\- Despacio, despacio, Dios, Sherlock, por favor.

Sherlock instantáneamente obedeció, con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Lo siento. ¿Qué tal así?

Un par de ágiles dedos acariciaron su próstata, y una sacudida de placer puro hizo que las caderas de John se sacudieran.

\- _Sherlock_. No es…. un jodido violín. - John agarró el condón y abrió el envoltorio con manos temblorosas. - Sabía que me matarías.

\- Te arruinaré. La posibilidad de querer estar con otros hombres - le recordó Sherlock erráticamente, estableciendo un ritmo de caricias y presión suave, sus ojos medio cerrados.

John no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. Debería haber sabido que el hombre aprendería indecentemente rápido.

\- No quedará nada de mí para otros hombres, estúpido bastardo. - John deslizó el condón por el pene de Sherlock con dificultad. - Y así es como lo quiero. - Aplicó más lubricante, armando un desastre por todas partes; Sherlock parecía demasiado distraído como para importarle.

Sherlock soltó un sonido suave y profundo por la garganta.

\- Sí… así es como… John. Quiero…

John sujetó la mano de Sherlock y suavemente la apartó. Apoyó una mano guiando la cadera de Sherlock, y otra en su pene, y le hizo entrar. Sherlock embistió impacientemente, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y ojos oscuros. John cerró sus ojos mientras su cabeza caía sobre la almohada, jadeando hacia el techo, y más que un poco abrumado por la sensación de Sherlock apretando dentro de él. Bien, eso había dolido un poco más de lo que había esperado.

\- ¿John?

La alarma en esa voz trajo de vuelta a John; obligó a sus ojos a abrirse para encontrarse con la mirada salvaje de Sherlock. Maldita sea. Estaba en la cama con el único hombre del planeta que no apagaba su cerebro durante el sexo. John puso una mano en el hombro libre de Sherlock, inclinándose para besarlo profundamente.

\- Más - suspiró al oído de Sherlock, sintiéndolo de verdad. - Más, más, más…

Sherlock lanzó un grito entre dientes cuando sus caderas empujaron ligeramente; apretó el muslo de John y empezó a moverse, suave pero profundamente. Deslizó su otra mano tras la cabeza de John y lo recostó de nuevo en la almohada, luego envolvió sus largos y sensibles dedos alrededor del pene de John. John respiró entrecortadamente, la incomodidad convirtiéndose en placer enloquecedor. Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos.

\- Dios, mírate - dijo Sherlock crispado. - ¿Siempre eres así? Dime que siempre eres así.

John se esforzó para responder.

\- ¿Soy… _Dios_ … siempre así? Quiero decir… _oh Jesús…_ Soy conocido por ser de otras formas… _¡oh joder! Tú, hermoso chalado…_ pero la mayor parte… _sí sísí justo así…_ Supongo que depende… _ahí ahíahí justo ahí_ … de si te gusto así.

\- Oh, sí. Me gustas así. Quiero tenerte así todo el día.

John empezó a reírse sin remedio.

\- Bien… _Dios…_ suerte con eso. _Oh, Dios, tú, ángel loco, fóllame más fuerte…_

Sherlock obedeció con considerable entusiasmo, mirando a John con una expresión de éxtasis y los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Me follarías así? Justo así. Exactamente así.

John golpeó su puño contra las mantas.

\- _Te follaría así o haciendo el pino hermoso idiota,_ sí.

\- Quiero que lo hagas. No pensé… Dios, te deseo. - El ritmo de Sherlock repentinamente vaciló; sus ojos se abrieron y su aliento se volvió errático. - No - gruñó. - No, aún no…

\- Está bien - suspiró John, deslizando una mano cubierta de lubricante sobre la cadera de Sherlock y sobre su nalga.

\- Maldita sea, John, no, tú no…

\- Enséñame - coreó John, deslizando un dedo dentro de Sherlock. - Córrete para mí _sí sísí hazlo amor por favor…_

Sherlock dio un jadeo sobresaltado, mirando a John con los labios ligeramente abiertos y ojos desenfocados de puro placer durante lo que parecieron minutos, aunque probablemente fue menos de un segundo. John contuvo el aliento. Dios, él era hermoso, era jodidamente sobrenatural lo hermoso que se veía Sherlock en ese segundo. Luego las caderas de Sherlock envistieron y se corrió, todo su cuerpo temblando entre los muslos de John mientras lo apretaba, gritando el nombre de John. Permaneció de rodillas, jadeando y murmurando algo sobre violines y ríos durante unos segundos, mientras John acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¿Todo bi… - Sherlock salió de John, se inclinó y tomó el duro y listo pene de John en su boca, cortando bastante efectivamente la pregunta de John y deshabilitando su capacidad de pensamiento racional.

\- Jesús santo - John jadeó hacia el techo, hundiendo sus manos en el pelo de Sherlock e intentando desesperadamente quitar su pierna de la espalda de Sherlock sin golpearle en la cabeza. El toque de esos locamente talentosos labios y lengua lo llevaron al borde.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú, lunático, oh por el amor de dios estoy tan malditamente cerca por favor por favor por favor..._ \- John se corrió con fuerza; no podía ver, no podía oír, sólo podía sentir a Sherlock chupándolo y tragando su semen. Sospechó seriamente que estaba gritando algo profundamente estúpido.

John no tuvo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tendido mientras sus sentidos volvían lentamente a él y su respiración se volvía más lenta hasta normalizarse. Después de un rato sintió a Sherlock rodar a su lado, lo escuchó sacarse el condón y tirarlo. John se estiró hacia él, a tientas, y se sorprendió cuando Sherlock cogió su mano, la llevó a su boca y besó la palma de John.

\- ¿Sherlock?

Sherlock se giró para tumbarse de lado, encarándolo.

\- John. - Le tendió un brazo sobre el pecho y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de John. Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto. - Creo que puedo haber subestimado el esfuerzo requerido para evitar que estés sobre tus pies.

John rió, acariciando el brazo de Sherlock.

\- Hay fallos en todos los planes.

\- El esfuerzo no es un fallo - dijo Sherlock bruscamente. - Es un regalo.

John besó la sien de Sherlock.

\- Oh. Y hablando de regalos. - Sherlock se estiró hasta la mesilla y cogió una pequeña caja de cartón. - He estado queriendo darte esto durante semanas. Yo… nunca pude encontrar el momento adecuado. - Le pasó la caja a John, sonrojándose.

John aclaró su garganta. ¿Qué había hecho ahora el lunático?

\- No necesitas…

\- Deja de ser un idiota y abre la caja - gruñó Sherlock.

John abrió la caja, preparándose. Podía ser cualquier cosa desde un pisapapeles de un globo ocular de bronce hasta un pulgar momificado, pero la intención era lo que contaba. Se sorprendió al ver tarjetas de visita. Cogiendo la primera tarjeta, se dio cuenta que eran las de Sherlock, pero las dos primeras líneas habían sido reescritas.

_Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, MD_

_Detectives asesores._

John la miró, completamente estupefacto por segunda vez en una mañana.

\- Toma - dijo Sherlock ligeramente, girando sobre su espalda para mirar al techo. - Ahora puedes enseñárselas a Angelo la próxima vez que diga que eres mi cita…

\- Sherlock - dijo John, sin intentar ocultar su asombro.

\- Y decirle que eres mi compañero de negocios.

\- Cita está bien. Y esto es… gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí.

\- No que vaya a impresionar a Anderson o a tus otros amigos en el Yard…

John dejó caer la caja, tomó la cabeza de Sherlock entre sus manos, y lo acercó, besándolo profundamente. Sintió a Sherlock rodar sobre su costado y apretarse contra John, un brazo deslizándose sobre la cintura de John. John se apartó lentamente para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Sherlock enfrentó su mirada con un toque de asombro en su expresión.

\- Ahora que tengo tu atención. Gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Sherlock sonrió.

\- ¿Té?

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajos inspirados en este:  
> • 26 Pieces [podfic] por Equusentric, hardboiledbaby, leído por lunchee (lunchee), themusecalliope


End file.
